Amores con Ginny Weasley
by Uriko
Summary: ~¤Fic Interactivo¤~ ¡Para enterarse entren! eh leido muchos fics interactivos y hace tiempo que quería hacer algo así ^_^ aunque Ginny no es precisamente mi personaje favorito me parecio adecuada
1. Presentación de Ginny

Ginny: ¡Hola! Ustedes ya me conocen, soy la linda, tierna, lista, amable y modesta Ginny Weasley  
  
Todos: ¿quién?...  
  
Ginny: ....la hermanita de Ron Weasley u_u... ejem, pues ahora que estoy segura de que todos ustedes saben quien soy, les doy la bienvenida a mi nuevo programa: "Amores con Ginny Weasley" ustedes dirán "¿qué se le ah ocurrido esta vez a la mente brillante de Ginny?"  
  
Todos: ....  
Ginny (desesperada): A la mente brillante de la hermanita de Ron Weasley ;_; ..... pues se me ah ocurrido que siendo yo la chica mas popular del cuarto grado debería compartir mis conocimientos acerca del amor con todos ustedes, y para eso estoy aquí  
  
Todos se levantan para empezar a salir de la habitación donde Ginny "recitaba" su pequeño discurso  
  
Ginny: ¡No! ¡Esperen! Es en serio... ¡además! Nadie saldar de aquí por que yo tengo la llave en mi poder... wajajaja  
  
La puerta de abre lentamente empujando algunas cosas en el piso  
  
Ron: eh, Ginny dice mamá que... ¡oye! ¿Que hacen todos estos gnomos en tu habitación?  
  
Ginny: Son mi publico... es que todavía no logro conseguir que alguien vea mi programa ;_;  
  
Ron se queda pensativo un momento  
  
Ron: ¿Y por que no usas el método tradicional?  
  
Ginny: ¿cual?... ¿debo ir de casa en casa repartiendo volantes para que vengan? ¡Es buena idea!  
  
Ron: No creo, no tenemos vecinos... o no al menos en unos 50 Km.   
  
Ginny: ¿entonces?  
  
Los gnomos comenzaron a escapar por la puerta abierta  
  
Ron: Por carta. Y puedes empezar por esta...  
  
Ron le pasa a Ginny un sobre blanco muy disimuladamente. Esta lo toma de inmediato.  
  
Ginny (abriendo en sobre): Oye, Ron, ¿quién es Roll Wesly? ¿algún amigo tuyo?  
  
Ron: Si, Ginny (pensando) sabía que funcionaría cambiarme el nombre... ¡pero que listo soy! (a Ginny, de nuevo) ah, si, venía a decirte que mamá nos llama a cenar. No te tardes, tengo hambre  
  
Ron sale de la habitación dejando a Ginny sola dentro de ella  
  
Ginny: Bueno... si desean los consejos o las respuestas a cualquier duda de parte de la sabia Ginny Weasley, mándenme una lechuza... o mejor déjenme un review que yo con gusto contestaré  
  
Ginny arranca unos cables de la parte de atrás de la computadora portátil que de alguna manera logró conseguir.  
  
Ginny: Espero que esa fuera la forma correcta de apagar este aparato muggle... creo que conseguiré otro. Me pregunto si es normal que le salga todo ese humo...  
  
La pelirroja se levanta de su silla, apaga la luz y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta. 


	2. Amores con Ginny-parte 1

Ginny: ¡demonios! Este maldito aparato muggle ya no quiere encender... _  
  
Ginny aprieta el botón de la computadora portátil que dice "encendido" una y otra vez hasta que este se sale  
  
Ginny: ¡UPS!... esto no es bueno, ¿o sí? @_@  
  
La puerta se abre de repente y una chica con una bolsa café entra por ella.  
  
Ginny: ¡¡¡TU!!! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Uriko: pero que bienvenida ¬¬  
  
Ginny: es que me entristece verte ;_; lo del programa que me sugeriste no sirvió...  
  
Uriko: de echo te traje unas cartas... ya que decompusiste la computadora que te presté decidí ser yo quien recoja los reviews ¬¬ Están en esta bolsa (señala la bolsa café que lleva colgando)  
  
Ginny: ¿en serio? ¡Muchas gracias!  
  
Ginny le arrebata la bolsa y saca 5 pergaminos  
  
Ginny: ¡pero que fea letra! ¿Quién escribió esto?  
  
Uriko: de seguro la tuya esta muy bonita ¬¬***  
  
Ginny: °_°U  
  
Uriko: ¿por que no empiezas por esta? (saca una carta medio doblada y manchada de un cajón)  
  
Ginny: ¡ah! Si, es la carta del amigo de Ron (abre la carta y comienza a leerla) "Estimada revista Corazón de Bruja, tengo..." ¡momento! ¿Cómo que revista corazón de bruja? ¡Esto es Amores con Ginny Weasley!  
  
Uriko: alguien quiso ahorrarse el dinero de la lechuza...  
  
Ginny: que remedio ;_; (empieza a leer de nuevo) "tengo 15 años y quisiera que me dijeran como conquistar a una mujer. Roll Wesly"  
  
Uriko: que patético ¬¬  
  
Ginny: ¡calla! ¡Es hora de que la sabia Ginny entre en acción!... (empieza a hablar cerca de una grabadora muggle que esta sosteniendo un gnomo) bueno, querido Roll, a las mujeres nos encanta que nos regalen cosas, que nos inviten a cenar y nos paguen la cuenta. También nos gustan las atenciones y no conozco ninguna chica que se resista a una bella joya... bueno, tal vez Hermione lo consideraría ostentoso... pero ella es la excepción. Que bueno que no es ella la chica que quieres conquistar. ^_____^ ¡SIGUIENTE!  
  
Ron (escuchando detrás de la puerta): snif... ;_;  
  
Uriko le lanza un pergamino doblado con la forma de un avión desde la cama  
  
Ginny: haber... este dice "OK _Linda, magnífica, lista, popular y modesta Ginny_ ¬¬' Dinos... de quién estás enamorada?  
  
(Sé que es una pregunta muy obvia pero, no se me ocurrió nada más*) -_- . Liza"... (se sonroja) ¿es muy obvio? ¿En serio?... ¡dios mío! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe!...¡YA NO PODRÉ VER A COLLIN A LA CARA! *;_;* ... aunque tal vez tu te refieres a... ¡UPS!...digo, ¡siguiente!  
  
Uriko: eh... ¿que tal si esta vez yo leo la carta?  
  
Ginny: no me molesta, me ahorro saliva para seguir dando mis sabios consejos ^0^  
  
Uriko: ¬¬UUU dice "haber niña , de donde sacaste presupuesto para hacer tu dichoso programa????????? ¬__¬ creo q alguien tiene problemas... y no precisamente con las clases. Lilyth"  
  
Ginny: ¿qué quiere decir eso?  
  
Uriko: creo que es una indirecta de algo... usa tu cerebro  
  
Ginny: eso hago... ¬¬ querida Lilyth, si quieres saber de donde saqué el presupuesto para mi programa, pues lo hice con el patrocinio de esta media muggle que ves por halla (señala a Uriko) y no creo tener problemas con nada...  
  
Uriko: ¿estas segura? ¬¬  
  
Ginny: ¡ya te dije que algún día te voy a pagar eso!... mejor pasemos a la siguiente  
  
Uriko: de acuerdo, esta dice "Bueno, procedo a preguntar:  
  
¿De verdad te gusta Harry? te lo digo porque me parece que a el le gustan las morenas...  
  
¿O te gusta Draco Malfoy?  
  
¿Tom Riddle?  
  
Bueno, otra preguntita más ¿ Crees que alguna mujer del mundo tiene posibilidades con Severus Snape? Y ya que estamos dime, ¿qué piensas de Snape? ¿Que es lo que más te gusta de Harry?  
  
weno pos eso es todo. Bye. Sailorangi"... valla, la primer pregunta hasta yo quiero saberla... °_°U  
  
Ginny: ¿¡a Harry le gustan las morenas!? Digo, no, Harry no me gusta, y tampoco Dra.. digo, Malfoy, y mucho menos ese Tom Ryddle, él jugó con mis frágiles e inocentes sentimientos (pensando) aunque no estaba nada mal... (hablando de nuevo). En cuanto a Snape y esa mujer... eh... lo dudo, pero todo puede ser. Sobre él pienso que no tiene vida ¬¬ además siempre me baja puntos, aún cuando mi poción es la que esta mejor preparada ;_;  
  
Uriko: con "mejor preparada" no te refieres a esa cosa azul que se volvió espesa y que escondiste en el armario de Ron, ¿verdad? ¬¬  
  
Ginny: Ejem... no se de hablas... pero me falta responder algo más, ¿o no?  
  
Uriko: si, te falta decirnos que es lo que te gusta de Harry  
  
Ginny: bueno, de Harry me gusta que es muy tierno, guapo, juega quidditch muy bien, es valiente, detallista, astuto y muchas cosas más  
  
Uriko: ¡hey! ¿No que Harry no te gustaba?  
  
Ginny: Y no me gusta... °_°U lee la siguiente carta...  
  
Uriko: ¿por qué?  
  
Ginny: ¡por que si no lo haces arruinaras mi programa!  
  
Uriko: Ni que tuviera éxito ¬¬ además me refería a que me lo pidieras por favor  
  
Ginny: de acuerdo... por favor  
  
Uriko: esta bien ^_^ la siguiente dice "Uh... pregunto: ¿Que piensas de Cho? ¿Y de Draco? ¿Que piensas sobre el asunto de que a Hermione pueda gustarle tu hermano (Ron)?  
  
¿Por que en los libros te sonrojas tanto?...y... ¿En serio te gusta Harry?  
  
Espero que respondas esas dudas ^^U. Fernalika"  
  
Uriko: esto debería ser "Pregúntale a Ginny Weasley" en vez de "Amores con Ginny Weasley"  
  
Ginny: pensaré en eso... ahora, Fernalika, de Cho pienso que es una... (Uriko la mira inquisitivamente) creo que es una... una... una buena chica, si, también es buena buscadora y... es... bonita, no tanto como yo, pero lo es, si, eso ^___^  
  
En los libros me sonrojó por que Rowling me paga para hacerlo y en cuanto a Ron y Hermione... pues creo que están bien juntos, hacen una linda pareja y si Hermione se convierte en mi cuñada ella puede llevar mis impuestos ^0^  
  
Uriko: pero que interesada eres ¬¬... además te faltan preguntas  
  
Ginny: eh… eh… ¿en serio?  
  
Uriko: ¡SIP! Fernalika y yo aún queremos saber que piensas de Draco y si en verdad te gusta Harry  
  
Ginny: Malfoy es un cretino, eso pienso de él... aunque es un cretino con muy buenos brazos... y esos ojos, además esta su...  
  
Uriko: ¡¡¡¡Ginny!!! Tu programa es para todas la edades ¬¬ dinos si te gusta Harry, contesta la ultima carta y vamos a comer algo ;_;  
  
Ginny: esta bien... léela... pero en verdad estoy pensando lo de "Pregúntale a Ginny Weasley"  
  
Uriko: que bien... esta es larga, Ginny..."Estimada señorita Ginny Weasley,  
  
Le escribo esta carta no para preguntarle por sus supuestos amoríos con uno de mis mejores amigos (uuups) ni con el rubito que me llama sangre sucia (vaya, se me escapó). Me gustaría que me diera un consejo de mujer de mundo sobre un asunto amoroso que me tiene muy preocupada.  
  
Se trata de lo siguiente: yo soy la mejor amiga del chico más amado de todo el colegio, famosísimo por todo el mundo, y de tu herman... digoooo... de otro que también me cae muy bien. Siempre he sido la más intelignete de mi curso, pero hay problemas a los que no sé encontrar respuesta.  
  
Por ejemplo... ¡estoy enamorada de mi profesor! No le diré de qué profesor se trata, pero desde hace dos cursos estoy loca por su pelo negro y por sus ojos vacíos y sin vida. Él, por desgracia, se ha pasado media vida burlándose de mí y castigándome, riñéndome sin motivo cada vez que nos veíamos en las clases de las mazmorras de pocion... digoooo... en las clases que él me da.  
  
¿Qué me aconseja? ¿Demostrarle mi pasión, todo mi amor por él? O... No hacer nada, esperar a que él de un posible primer paso que...  
  
Atentamente,  
  
Hermi... digoooooo... Estela"  
  
Ginny: al fin alguien recurre a mi para que le asesore como debe ser ;_; me siento tan feliz, creo que debo agradecer que... (Uriko le lanza su varita a la cabeza)  
  
Uriko: ¡Contesta la carta!  
  
Ginny: Ya voy ¬¬ mi querida "Hermi digoooooo Estela" se que no me has preguntado por esto, pero te aconsejo un seudónimo para tu nombre, que es un poco largo, además se parece al de una amiga. Yo te aconsejo algo como "Ginstela" suena realmente moderno y... (Uriko le lanza un tintero)  
  
Uriko: ¡ya vas a empezar otra vez! ¬¬ contesta la pregunta  
  
Ginny: a eso iba... además este es mi programa... te despediré si me sigues lanzando cosas  
  
Uriko: no puedes hacer eso, recuerda que yo te patrocino, además, ¿quién traerá las cartas?  
  
Ginny: ¡demonios! ¬¬ ... esta bien, Hermi digoooooo Estela, te aconsejo que le digas a ese hombre todo lo que sientes, deja que tu pasión lo conquiste y lo convierta en tu esclavo. Demuéstrale cuanto lo deseas y... (Uriko lanza un gnomo)  
  
Uriko: te repito que tu programa es para todas las edades  
  
Ginny (tirada en el piso y con un gnomo sobre ella): esta bien, ya entendí ;_; pero es que me dejo llevar  
  
Uriko: en que, o más bien quien, estarás pensando ¬¬  
  
Ginny: en nadie... *°_°*  
  
Uriko: bueno, Ginny espera más cartas para la próxima emisión de su programa  
  
Ginny: esa parte debería ser mía  
  
Uriko se levanta de la cama de Ginny, le quita la cámara al gnomo que la estuvo sosteniendo, la apaga y saca la cinta.  
  
Ginny: ¿a donde vas?  
  
Uriko (saliendo de la habitación): A cenar. Tu mamá me invitó.  
  
Ginny: ¡Oye! Espera, este gnomo se quedó dormido... ¡pesa mucho!  
  
Uriko(desde el pasillo): esta bien, diré que no tienes hambre. ¡Hasta luego!  
  
Uriko regresa, apaga la luz, cierra la puerta y se va de nuevo. 


	3. Amores con Ginny-parte 2

Ginny: ¡Hace días que no llegan cartas! ;_;  
  
Se escucha un fuerte grito en la madriguera, después una chica entra corriendo en la habitación de Ginny.  
  
Ginny: ¿Y tu quien eres?  
  
Minaro: Mi nombre es Minaro y vengo en lugar de Uriko por que ella tiene algo que hacer...  
  
Ginny: Ah, que bien, eso significa que traes más cartas para mi programa  
  
Minaro: Si... ¿cómo empezamos?  
  
Ginny: Espera  
  
Ginny entra en el armario y sale de él junto a algunos gnomos y una grabadora muggle.  
  
Ginny: Listo, este gnomo es el que se encarga de grabar, ahora empecemos...  
  
Minaro: bien, yo leo las cartas (toma una carta) Esta es de (Ginny la corta de golpe)  
  
Ginny: ¡espera! ¿por qué llegaste corriendo?  
  
Minaro (un poco nerviosa): eh... es que... se me hacía tarde, sí, ya no quería hacerte esperar ^_^  
  
Ginny: bien, suena lógico, ahora si empieza ^_^  
  
Minaro: ok, la primer carta es de Lilyth y dice "Ginny: Te gusta Draco?? Digo... el es lindo, tiene unos ojos bellos y pues económicamente hablando... no esta nada mal =)) si tu no vas por el ...iré yo :D:D  
  
PD: Hola hermana!!!!!"  
  
Ginny: Tienes toda la razón... y con ese trasero... ¡luego te aviso! Esta en mi lista ^0^  
  
Minaro: ¡Estas loca!... O_O  
  
Ginny: Ya lo se ^0^ pero Lilyth, te confundiste, yo no soy tu hermana °_°  
  
Minaro: creo que se refiere a Uriko ¬¬ no seas  
  
Ginny: Ya pues, ¡lee la que sigue!  
  
Minaro: Ni que fuera tu elfo ¬¬  
  
Ginny: Pues no, pero con lo que acabas de decir agradece que yo no soy Hermione  
  
Minaro: Ya pues... Es de Gata Lunar "Hooola, yo quería saber que piensan de todos aquellos escritores de fanfics que se pasan la vida poniéndote como una niña malvada y con un lado oscuro, además de que te ponen de pareja con cada niño que existe en Harry Potter (suertuda ¬¬'), o en el extremo opuesto, te ponen como la niña inocente que siempre se la pasa sufriendo por considerarse tan solo la "hermanita de Ron". ^_________^ espero que me respondas (algun dia :P) y aclares mi gran, GRANDISIMA duda ^_^."  
  
Ginny: Si me ponen con cada niño... ¡hacen mi fantasía realidad! ^0^!!! Todos sucumbiendo ante el encanto y la belleza de la talentosa y mara... (Minaro le arroja un lápiz)  
  
Ginny: ¡ouch! ¿Y eso te enseña Uriko?  
  
Minaro: si ^_____^  
  
Ginny: ¬¬... bien, sobre lo de cómo me ponen en los fanfics, pues yo creo que se toman bastantes derechos por que ellos no me pagan ¬¬.. Minaro, otra  
  
Minaro: espera (empieza a buscar en una bolsa) no hay cartas  
  
Ginny: ¿cómo que no hay cartas?  
  
Minaro: pues no... pero juraría que eran más  
  
Ginny: si, ¿a donde se abran ido?  
  
Minaro: las cartas no caminan ¬¬  
  
Ginny: yo hablo de los gnomos... ¡me falta uno!  
  
Ginny y Minaro miran hacia la puerta donde un gnomo va saliendo con las cartas.  
  
Ginny: ¡oye! Devuélveme eso (le quita las cartas al gnomo y cierra la puerta)  
  
Minaro (quitándole una carta a Ginny): otra, esta la escribe Estela, dice "Estimada señorita Weasley:  
  
Lamento informarle de que la persona que le envió una carta firmando como "hermi...digo..estela" no es más que una pirada sin ninguna lógica que se coló en mi computadora y la utilizó sin mi permiso.  
  
Sin embargo, debo confirmar que hay un tema del que sí que me gustaría comentarle ciertos puntos, y tengo la impresión de que de eso mismo le habló la pirada que se coló en mi ordenador.  
  
Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!  
  
Perdón, es que he pensado en mi profesor de pociones favorito y me he emocionado....  
  
¡No, no es de eso de o que quería hablarle, realmente...!  
  
Bueno, se trata de lo siguiente: resulta que se da el caso de que dos amigos míos llevan más de quince días saliendo juntOOOOOOOOOOOs, pero ahora uno de ellos parece no estar demasiado conforme con su relación. ¿Qué haría usted si estuviera en el caso de este amigo?  
  
a) Seguir saliendo con el otro como si nada  
  
b) Seguir saliendo en plan apañero del nuevo cornudo  
  
c) Cortar con él  
  
d) Pedirle a Harry Potter que derrote a Voldemort de una Piiiiiiiiip (censurado) vez  
  
Esperando ansiosamente su respuesta, Estela"  
  
Ginny: ¿tu profesor de pociones? Ahhh ¡preséntamelo! Quizá valla a Howgarts y remplace a Snape ^0^  
  
Minaro: claro, Ginny... ¬¬ pero mejor limítate a contestar  
  
Ginny: si por ti fuera de seguro yo tendría que limitarme en todo ¬¬... pero bueno, dos amigos tuyos salen... ¿amigos? Osea, ¿los dos hombres? O_o ¿¡Como!?  
  
Minaro: ¡eres una racista!... pero yo votaría por la opción "D"  
  
Ginny: yo tamb... ¡no! Si tu votas por esa yo votaré por... mmm... (cierra los ojos y señala un punto) escojo la "B"  
  
Minaro: ¬¬ mejor paso a la que sigue (lee la carta en silencio) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ginny: ¿¡De que te estas riendo!?  
  
Minaro: JAJAJA...jajaja... ¡de esta carta!... jajaja, tiene una pregunta muy graciosa... JAJAJAJA  
  
Ginny: ¡yo quiero ver! (se lanza sobre Minaro tratando de quitarle la carta)  
  
Minaro: ¡¡¡ahhh!!! ¡no! Ya, quieta, la leeré, la leeré. Es de Neus. "Querida Ginny:  
  
Aprovecho este programa que has hecho para hacerte una pregunta SUMAMENTE importante... ¿QUÉ TAL SE VE HARRY SIN CAMISA?*_* em... ¬¬ no, no era esa... lo siento me emocioné pero ya vuelvo a estar cuerda (teniendo en cuenta mi escala de cordura, por supuesto ^^U) bueno la VERDADERA pregunta es... ¿VERDAD QUE NO SIENTES NADA POR RON MÁS ALLÁ DE LO QUE SE OS PERMITE POR SER HERMANOS, VERDAD, VERDAD, VERDADDDDDDDDDD? (por favor aunque la respuesta sea "sí que siento algo más por mi hermano ahora que lo mencionas... *_*" responde que no sientes nada más por el ;_; es que tengo un trauma con eso y...) ajem mejor lo dejo -_-U  
  
atte. Neus  
  
PD: Por cierto si puedes responder la pregunta sobre Harry sin camisa mejor que mejor (y si no lo has visto sin camisa ya estás corriendo a espiarlo por el paño de la puerta ¬¬*)  
  
Ginny: ¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡RON Y YO COMO ALGO MÁS QUE HERMANOS!!!!???? °_° ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡Imposible! ¿de donde saca la gente esas cosas? @_@  
  
Minaro: esa la puedo contestar yo, de los fanfics... en este caso uno muy bueno, por cierto  
  
Ginny: ¿en serio? Yo quiero verlo  
  
Minaro: eh... creo que a ti no te gustaría^^U  
  
Ginny: ¿pero por que?  
  
Minaro: no averigües ¬¬  
  
Ginny: bien, al fin que ni siquiera tengo el aparato ese para leerlo... pero... yo no se como es que se ve Harry sin camisa ;_;  
  
Minaro: *_* ay no sabes de lo que te... ¡ups!  
  
La puerta se abre de golpe y entra Ron  
  
Ron: ¡GINNY WEASLEY!  
  
Ginny: ¿qué... pasa? °_°  
  
Ron: ¡Tu! ¡Llevo una hora tratando de calmar a Harry después de tu, pequeña rata pelirroja, irrumpiste en el baño para espiarlo!  
  
Ginny: ¿que? Pero si yo siempre eh estado aquí ;_; y Minaro lo sabe por que cuando ella llego corriendo después de ese... (un balde de agua fría corta las palabras de Ginny)  
  
Ron: ¡para que aprendas! ¡Pervertida! Ahora mamá y yo llevaremos a Harry con Dumbledore para una terapia  
  
Ginny: pero yo... no hice nada ;_;  
  
Minaro: eh... pues... todo se resume en que Harry se ve MUY bien sin camisa ^^U  
  
Ginny: ¿cómo sabes eso?  
  
Minaro: ehh... lo deduzco y sécate que estas mojando todo  
  
Ginny: ... si u_u (un gnomo le pasa una toalla)  
  
Minaro: mientras voy leyendo la que sigue, es de Iris Pollens "Estimada (si claro, como no¬¬) señorita Weasley:  
  
Te escribo xq me acosa una duda SUMAMENTE IMPORTANTE acerca de cierto buscador de quiddtch, guapo, inteligente, maravilloso, valiente, heroe que derroto al señor tenebroso, y...oops, me estoy saliendo del punto, verdad??^^U  
  
  
  
Bueno, ¿Cuando demonios vas a dejar a mi harrito en paz??;_; Como van las cosas, parece q la rowling te va a dejar con el;_;.  
  
Bueno, aqui va la verdadera pregunta:  
  
Mira , tengo un pequeño problemilla, con cierto...mmm...heroe, que...NO DEJA DE ACOSARME EN SUEÑOIS, ES EL AIRE QUE RESPIRO, LA LUZA DE MI VIDA, EL SOL QUE ILUMINA MI EXISTENCIA Y....!!!!  
  
ejem...-_-** creo que otra vez estoy...saliendome del punto.  
  
Bueno, el asunto es que es. ¿Como hago para olviarme de el??;_;  
  
Fanatica loca y/o obsesiva"  
  
Ginny: no es bueno obsesionarse con algo  
  
Minaro: como si tu no fueras así ¬¬  
  
Ginny: claro que no, pero el punto es que para olvidarte de esa persona ¡debes salir con alguien más! Por unos cuantos galeones estoy dispuesta a presentarte al que quieras de mis seis hermanos ^__^ ¿buen trato no?  
  
Minaro: ¿me presentarías con Ron? *_*  
  
Ginny: a ti no ¬¬  
  
Minaro ¿pero por que? ;_;  
  
Ginny: no se... simple venganza  
  
Minaro: cuenta hasta diez... cuenta hasta diez... =|  
  
Ginny: ^0^ que bueno es ser mala, pero según se tu tienes novio ¬¬  
  
Minaro: °_° es cierto... ejem... bueno, esta carta es de Lalwende, dice "Hola!! saludos a todos los del programa... pero bueno como es un programa de bajo presupuesto son dos personas nada mas... bueno....  
  
Dear Ginny  
  
Bueno a medida que me he leido los libros he notado que eres un tanto tímida, te sonrojas cada 5 min (tienes alguna alergia fluorescente) después me pregunto...quien te gusta... Harry (me dijeron que tomaste poción multijugos y te convertiste en Dennis y algo paso con Harry y tambien con Malfoy) cual de los dos te gusta mas.... otra pregunta, quien es tu mejor amigo.... y que harias si te gusta... otra mas... quienes son tus amigas??.... las soportas a todas???... dime estudias mucho.... o te la pasas pintandote el cabello para que tu rojo "natural no se te caiga"  
  
Bye  
  
Lalwen  
  
PD algunas partes son puras bromas, mejor me duermo es tarde y (Aaaaachhhhhh "bostezo")"  
  
Ginny: son varias preguntas... haber, la primera. No soy tímida, lo que pasa es que Rowling me paga para comportarme así y sobre eso de Harry, Dennis y Draco ¡son puros rumores! Si me acaban de poner como palo de gallinero por algo que no hice, imagina que me pasara cuando intente hacer algo en verdad y más grande ;_;  
  
Minaro: si... ¿Qué pasara? Tal vez te congelen  
  
Ginny: no menciones nada de eso ¬¬ falta ver que me dice mi mamá ;_;  
  
Minaro: si claro, ahora sigue contestando  
  
Ginny: no soy tu elfo ni tu payaso ¬¬  
  
Minaro: que bien que no soy Hermione, eh ^0^  
  
Ginny: si ¬¬... bien, mi mejor amigo, ¡no tengo! ;_; mis amigas: me llevo bien con casi todas, excepto con esa Scarlet ¬¬ es demasiado buena persona  
  
Minaro: ¿y eso es malo, según tu? Yo creo que le tienes envidia  
  
Ginny: ¡No es cierto! Y no me pinto el pelo, aunque me gustaría mucho en tono rubio *_* siguiente carta  
  
Minaro: ya no hay  
  
Ginny: ¿entonces ya terminamos?  
  
Minaro: no, yo tengo mis propias preguntas  
  
Ginny: ¿en serio? Entonces pregunta, estoy lista ^____^  
  
Minaro: ¿por que violaste a Draco, en el otro fic?  
  
Ginny: ¿¡COMO!? Yo no eh tocado a Draco... ganas tengo... ¡digo! No, yo no hice eso, alguien se hizo pasar por mi, yo soy una persona totalmente decente  
  
Minaro(susurrando): ni quien te crea ¬¬  
  
Ginny: ¿qué dices?  
  
Minaro: nada, que tengo otra pregunta  
  
Ginny: bueno, dime  
  
Minaro: ¿¿¿crees que Dudley tenga una novia algún día???  
  
Ginny: °_° lo dudo mucho... ¿acaso tu lo crees posible?  
  
Minaro: la verdad no, pero como dices ser tan sabia...  
  
Ginny: ¡y lo soy! Ahora hazme otra pregunta y veras que lo se todo ^0^  
  
Minaro: bien, ¿crees que petunia engaña a Vernon con un taladro?  
  
Ginny: ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? O_o  
  
Minaro: una que podrías contestar si lo supieras todo ¬¬  
  
Ginny: eh… ¡si! La verdad es que es muy posible que eso ocurra  
  
Minaro: ¿eh? O_o mejor te hago una ultima... mmm... ¿¿¿crees que Sirius tuvo perritos o con un dementor en hogsmeade???  
  
Ginny: ¿pero que clase de mente tienes? O_O  
  
Minaro: ¡una muy creativa! ^0^ ahora contéstame  
  
Ginny: la verdad es que lo dudo mucho ¬¬ ¿ahora si es todo?  
  
Minaro: si, es todo  
  
La puerta se abre y entra Uriko llena de confeti  
  
Uriko: Hola, ¿cómo les fue?  
  
Minaro: muy bien ^_^  
  
Ginny: ¿por qué estas llena de confeti? °_°  
  
Uriko: es que estuve en una fiesta por que el 5 de mayo Hermi12 cumplió 13 años  
  
Ginny: pero eso fue hace seis días O_O  
  
Uriko: pues si, pero la fiesta no para ^0^  
  
Minaro: si, ¿y me trajiste mi pastel?  
  
Uriko: ah, si, lo deje afuera  
  
Minaro: más vale que sea grande, ya que acepté trabajar en tu lugar ¬¬  
  
Uriko: lo es ^^U ya vamonos  
  
Minaro: bien, adiós  
  
Las dos salen de la habitación y se van  
  
Ginny: a mí... nadie me dio pastel ¬¬ (un gnomo se le acerca y le da un pedazo de pan seco) eh.. gracias... mejor voy a la cocina antes de que regrese mi mamá... 


	4. Amores con Ginny-parte 3

Ginny va entrando a su habitación.  
  
Ginny: ah, ya estas aquí, con que esta vez no me dejaste por una fiesta ¬¬  
  
Uriko: no, es que no había ninguna xP pero de no ser por mi te quedas sin trabajo  
  
Ginny: ¬¬ ya lo sé...  
  
Uriko: mejor vamos a lo que vamos, tu lindas cartas *le muestra una bolsa con sobres de varios colores y tamaños*  
  
Ginny; ¡si! Mis hermosas cartas *salta sobre la bolsa pero Uriko la quita*  
  
Uriko: ¿por qué te gusta tanto esto? ¬¬U  
  
Ginny(desde el piso): no se... *v_v*  
  
Uriko: ejem... mejor empezamos ya. La primer carta es de Ralkm Diggory "Hola Ginny,  
  
Tengo una duda muy grande y necesito tu ayuda: hay un par de gemelos pelirrojos que me tienen delirando y suspirando por ellos, el problema es que cada uno es tan genial que no sé por cual decidirme, ¿tú qué me aconcejas????  
  
Otra cosa en la que voy a ser muy franca contigo: ¿QUÉ TAL SE VE GEORGE SIN CAMISA???? ^^U no digas que no lo sabes.  
  
Y otra cosa más, ¿aun sigue en pie la propuesta de que por algunos galeones presentas a alguno de tus seis hermanos con una chica??? Porque si es así, estoy dispuesta a pagar 20 galeones, 89 sickles y 4 knutts (mis ahorros ;_;) para que me presentes a Fred y a George *_*  
  
Lo último: Decídete, te gusta Harry o Draco???"  
  
Ginny: ah, gemelos, como Fred y George  
  
Uriko: ¿escuchas lo que digo? ¡Ella habla de Fred y George! *le da un sope a Ginny*  
  
Ginny: ¡ouch! No tenías que golpearme ;_;  
  
Uriko: claro que tenía... más bien quería ^___^  
  
Ginny(entre dientes): malvada... (hablando bien) bueno... para contestar la primer pregunta, la respuesta es tan simple como arrojar una moneda al aire, échalo a la suerte y quédate con el que gane ^0^  
  
Uriko: ay Ginny… ¬¬  
  
Ginny: ¿que? ¿acaso no te gusto mi contestación?  
  
Uriko: para ser sinceras... no, es tonta  
  
Ginny: ¡pues tendrás que aguantarte por que yo creo que es genial! ^0^  
  
Uriko: ¿desde cuanto te me revelas? O_O  
  
Ginny: desde que tuve una cita con un psicólogo... *U_U*  
  
Uriko: eh... digamos que ya te hacía falta, pero no quiero detalles de eso, mejor sigue  
  
Ginny: bueno, pues George en camisa se ve... ¡momento! Estoy hablando de mi hermano °_°  
  
Uriko: si, ¿y? ¡dinos!  
  
Ginny: bueno... no me quisiera decirlo, pero el quidditch es un buen deporte para fortalecer los músculos ^_~  
  
Uriko: ah si, ni quien dude. Con esas fotos que me pasó Minaro de Harry... *_*  
  
Ginny: ¿eh? ¿Minaro tiene fotos de Harry sin camisa? ¿Cómo? ;_;  
  
Uriko: ejem... no preguntes... oye, espera un poco ¿estas subastando a tus hermanos?  
  
Ginny: bueno... pues.. algo así, y la oferta de Ralkm es tentadora $_$  
  
Uriko: si, no te lo niego, ¡pero más lo será la mía!, ¡¡¡DARE 25 GALEONES, 38 SICKLES Y 4 KNUTTS POR RON WEASLEY!!!  
  
Ginny: no... solo venderé a Fred y George...... y aún nome decido entre Harry, Draco y... ciertas más personas °_°U  
  
Uriko: eres una maldita... ¬¬ ¡y de puro coraje me voy con otra carta! Esta dice "YAHOO!! ¿De veras se ve bien sin camisa? Yo quiero una fotooooooooooooooo... (no sufras, ya llamaré a Dumbledore para que se prepare para la terapia de una semana con Harry) bien mejor hago las preguntas ^^U:  
  
Querida Ginny:  
  
Vuelvo a escribirte una carta para que sigas respondiendo mis pequeñas pero inocentes cuestiones (^^UUU) Bueno en primer lugar me gustaría saber como es que nunca has visto a Harry sin camisa ¬¬ sin ánimo de ofender creo que deberías aprender a espiar. Así como mínimo si te echan la bronca no será por algo que no has hecho. xP. ¡Ah! Una cosa, el año que viene lo mejor será que averigües la contraseña del baño de los prefectos (me parece que a Harry le gustó y que el año que viene volverá) ^^U o como mínimo preguntarle a Myrtle la llorona que tal se ve sin ropa.  
  
En segundo lugar me gustaría agradecerte que solo veas a Ron como un hermano **Neus llora de alegría** ¡¡GRACIAS, GINNY!! ^^U  
  
Después de este emocionante momento me despido.  
  
atte. Neus  
  
PD: Tu programa está muy bien ^_~"  
  
Uriko: ah, si quieres fotos de Harry yo puedo ponerte en contacto con alguien, créeme que salieron muy bien, además en mi personal opinión digo que... *Ginny la interrumpe*  
  
Ginny: ejem... creo que las preguntas iban para que, ¿no?  
  
Uriko: tienes razón, hablando así ya me parezco a ti  
  
Ginny: ignorare eso ¬¬ y, dirigiéndome a quien si me aprecia, Neus, nunca eh visto a Harry sin camisa ¡por que nunca se deja el maldito! Siempre anda con Ron y cuando entra al baño pues... aquí entre nos una vez quise entrar pero en cuanto abrí un poco la puerta recibí un olor un tanto... tu sabes... desde entonces le agarré miedo al baño y tengo que usar el arbusto de los gnomos  
  
Uriko: me estoy enterando de cosas que no quería saber... O_O  
  
Ginny: pues ni modo... es el precio  
  
Uriko: ¿de que? ¿de trabajar con una loca?  
  
Ginny: no, de la fama ^0^ querida Neus, mil gracias por el tip del baño de prefectos, tomare en cuante eso y las clases de espionaje, y también agradezco el cumplido de mi programa  
  
Uriko: si, si, que no se te suba. Siguiente. "Ginny!!!!  
  
Muchas gracias por responder a mis preguntas. Sí, se trata de dos hombres, de dos amigOOOs, muchas gracias por su ayuda. No les ha servido de nada, pero muchas gracias.  
  
Por cierto, quería preguntarle... es cierto que violó a Draco????????? $&$%$%#€~|$"&($/($!!!!! Y que vio a Harry... ya sabe???? Wawwwwww...  
  
Atentamente,  
  
Estela"... ¿desde cuando eres racista, Ginny?  
  
Ginny: no lo soy, es solo que me sorprendió lo de los amigos... y si no les sirvió de nada es por que no saben hacer interpretaciones correctas de mi maravillosa mente  
  
Uriko: ay, ya tenía que empezar ¬¬  
  
Ginny: ¡así soy yo!  
  
Uriko: esos cursos de autoayuda que te recomendé si sirven por lo que veo...  
  
Ginny: si, y mucho. Ahora paso a aclarar rumores... varias personas me han preguntado ya si eh violado a Draco y por que lo hice... pero yo no recuerdo nada como eso °_°.... ¿¿¿¡¡¡POR QUE!!!???  
  
Uriko: mejor así... ¬¬ *busca otra carta* ¡ah! Mira, una carta de Selene, buena para acabar con las frustraciones, ¿no, Ginny? Así que deja de gritar ¬¬ dice "Hola Ginny, Uriko, tal vez este por allí Minaro, como estan?  
  
Espero que muy bien. La verdad es que les escribo para preguntarte un par de cosas Ginny:  
  
1) Como es que aún no te haz violado a Draco?, yo que tu ya lo hubiera hecho cuando estaba en primer año!  
  
2) Sientes algo por nuestro profesor Snape? contesta con la verdad y no con una de estas miraditas ¬¬  
  
3) Esta pregunta es un tanto personal, pues bien, esta Ronnie disponible?  
  
4) Por favor, Minaro, dime como se ve Harry sin camisa!!!, pleaseeeeeeeeee!!!!!, dime!, dime!, dime! DIME!!! (Si puedes, también puedes decirme como se ve Ronnie sin ella ;))  
  
Espero que puedas contestar mis preguntas, y las próximas que te haré (si se me ocurre algo mas bueno para que tu fic siga con todo este éxito ^^)  
  
Bye  
  
c-you!!"  
  
Ginny: ... no... quiero...  
  
Uriko: ¿qué es lo que no quieres?  
  
Ginny: compartir mis créditos contigo ;_; ahora también te saludan a ti  
  
Uriko: no seas envidiosa ¬¬ yo también hago muchas cosas  
  
Ginny: solo lees las cartas  
  
Uriko: y gastó mucha saliva en ello, la que no hace nada eres tu, solo dices tonterías ¬¬  
  
Ginny: ¡no es cierto!  
  
Uriko: si lo es, y mejor síguelo haciendo y contesta la carta que no tengo ganas de pelearme contigo... tengo sueño -_- zZzZz  
  
Ginny le arroja un balda de agua fría a Uriko  
  
Ginny: de seguro ya no... bien, Selene, no eh violado a Draco por que cuando intente acercarme a él pues... pues.. eh... lo llamaron y ya no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar... si, es por eso  
  
Uriko: ¿y no han tenido tiempo en 4 años? ¡para nada! ¡lo que pasa es que te rechazó! ¬¬  
  
Ginny: ¡¡¡No digas eso!!!... ¡admito que lo hizo en primer y segundo año... pero es que entonces éramos solo niños, ahora es distinto  
  
Uriko: me voy a matar por decir esto... pero es cierto O_O............ =) ah, pero veamos que respondes a la siguiente pregunta  
  
Ginny: ¿¡Snape y yo!?... dios mío, claro que no °_° *se deja caer al suelo*  
  
Uriko(releyendo la carta): Eh... ¡Levántate! Dinos sí Ron esta disponible  
  
Ginny: ¿eh? ¿Ron? ¿Disponible? Pues parece… pero creo que le gusta Hermione...  
  
Uriko: ay... es cierto ;_; ..... ¡pero! Selene, si quieres fotos de lo de Harry solo te costara unos cuantos sickles ^_~ si logras hacer negocios claro... pero puedes unirte a la lista  
  
Ginny: oye... a mí no me has ofrecido ningún negocio ;_;  
  
Uriko: ni lo haré... la venganza es dulce =) pero la siguiente carta tal vez te interese, es de mi hermana  
  
Ginny: ¿tu hermana? dices esa loca… ¿cómo se llama? ¡Ah! Sí, Lily  
  
Uriko: pues de echo es Lilyth... pero se parece. Dice "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny escucha el consejo de alguien probablemente uno o dos años mayor que tu... Draco no te conviene... quedarías mejor con Harry no crees? (Mensaje subliminal de: tocas a Draco y te mato ¬¬ aléjate!!)"  
  
Ginny: ¿qué edad tienes, Uriko?  
  
Uriko: ¿de que edad parezco? ¬¬ ¿y a que viene la pregunta? Se supone que tu contestas, no haces preguntas  
  
Ginny: es que quiero saber la edad de Lilyth  
  
Uriko: ah, tiene 14 años  
  
Ginny: en ese caso no es mayor que yo ¬¬  
  
Uriko: ¿ya cumpliste los 14?  
  
Ginny: si, hace algunos meses  
  
Uriko: ni me enteré °_°  
  
Ginny: por que eres mala ¬¬ ¿y sabes que, Lilyth? No me voy a alejar de Draco, no aún xD y no me importa lo que digas, ¡¡¡no puedes hacerme nada!!! Wajajajaja  
  
Uriko(pensando): estúpidos talleres de autoayuda... O_oUUU (en voz alta) oye, Ginny... ¿ya te dije que cambiaron la dirección de los talleres de autoayuda? Ahora están en el Londres muggle, luego te doy la dirección, ¿bien? ^___^  
  
Ginny: bueno ^________^  
  
Uriko: ahora la siguiente carta, la envían Bloody Mussa y DivaStarz... eh tiene dialogos... mejor lo leo como esta "Hola, Weasley!  
  
BloodyMussa: Esperamos que te encuentres ligeramente bien...^.^  
  
DivaStarz: son tan lindas esas caritas... volviendo al tema...^^UU te queríamos preguntar:  
  
BloodyMussa: 1- Acerca de tí ¿Qué tal te llevas con Neville? es que la Rowling siempre los pone juntos, ¿terminaste muy mal tras bailar con él?  
  
DivaStarz: ¿cuánto te paga la Rowling por sonrojarte a cada rato?¿crees que tenga un papel para mí?  
  
BloodyMussa: ¿o para mí? Ok...¿Cómo te vistes? ¿Casual, tecno, sport, fashion, country, estrambótica, etc? Te imagino con muchos pinches en el pelo...  
  
DivaStarz: ¿me prestas uno de tus hermanos? BloodyMussa: ¿Puedo meter a Percy a un excusado? Bill está lindo,  
  
DivaStarz: y Charlie esta muy bien...  
  
BloodyMussa:pero son muy grandes...bueno, da igual ^0^!!!  
  
DivaStarz: A mí me da lo mismo la edad, pero con el tema...  
  
BloodyMussa: ¿Eres vírgen?  
  
2.- ¿Harry tiene acné? ¿Cómo lo hace para quitarsela?  
  
DivaStarz: ¿es verdad que Ron y Hermione pasan mucho tiempo en las mazmorras?  
  
BloodyMussa: Leí por ahí que Harry y Hermione pasaron una noche desnudos en un armario de Snape...¿Qué sabes tu sobre eso?  
  
DivaStarz: 3.- ¿Sigues de la mano de tu madre? es que leímos por ahí que seguías de la manito de mamá Molly...  
  
BloodyMussa: 4.- Hay gente que te ama en este país...¿Qué les dices?  
  
DivaStarz: ¿Cómo te sientes ante tantos fans?  
  
BloodyMussa: 5.- ¿Cuando la Rowling hará que aflore tu lado oscuro?  
  
DivaStarz: ¿Cuándo acosaras sexualmente a Harry o Draquito?  
  
BloodyMussa: Como que Harry se pone nervioso por cualquier cosa. Te queremos ver en en acción, Ginny, la Rowling te pone como la hija modelo y la inocencia personificada ¡eso repele!  
  
DivaStarz: 6 y última.- ¿piensas algún día hacerle un maleficio a la Chocha esa para sacarla del camino?  
  
Esperamos tu respuesta y se despiden cordialmente:  
  
Bloody Mussa y DivaStarz.  
  
PD: Mándale saludos a Uriko, Minaro y cuida tus gnomos. Kisses para tus hermanos y Harry. Sorry por todas las preguntas pero tenoemos una gran laguna mental acerca de eso. Gracias.  
  
Chau!!^^"  
  
Ginny: son muchas preguntas O_O  
  
Uriko: si, y tu, Ginny Weasley, tienes que responderlas todas ^0^  
  
Ginny: O_oUUU bueno... haber... Neville es una buena persona, y siempre estoy con él por que es que más me hace caso de los de los grados superiores ;_; y sobre bailar... tuve que tener los pies en agua el día que le siguió al baile...  
  
Uriko: pero que perdedora ¬¬U  
  
Ginny: tu no hagas comentarios ¬¬...  
  
Uriko: oye, oye, yo tengo derecho a hacer comentarios si quiero ¬¬  
  
Ginny: bueno... pero tratare de ignrarte  
  
Uriko: grrr... ah, toma, es la nueva dirección de los talleres de autoayuda =) *le pada un papel a Ginny*  
  
Ginny: gracias ^_^ y sobre mi ropa, bueno, es un ligero popurrí de todo  
  
Uriko: ¿popurrí? Jajajajajajaja.... ¿de donde sacas esas palabras? Jajajajajaja  
  
Ginny: de ti...  
  
Uriko: O_O... te saltaste unas preguntas...  
  
Ginny: ah si, lo de mi pago. Son 4 galeones... y no se si halla papeles, hace tiempo que no veo a Rowling...  
  
Uriko: para mi que te echo del equipo y no lo quieres decir ¬¬  
  
Ginny: claro que no ¬¬ pero ya dije que a mis hermanos lo vendo, y si quieren meter a Percy a un excusado tienen que pagar por él  
  
Uriko: eres una avara, por una casualidad de que alguien aceptó tu cochina oferta ya quieres vender todo ¬¬  
  
Ginny: tu solo estas molesta por que no ye quise vender a Ron xP  
  
Uriko: siendo sinceras... si ¬¬**** así que tu sigue contestando o aquí nos van a hallar...  
  
Ginny: bueno, Harry no tiene acne... ¿o será que descubrió como quitárselo con magia? °_°  
  
Uriko: yo creo que si... pero de nuevo te pasaste una pregunta =)  
  
Ginny: ay... pues... no la vi  
  
Uriko: no la van andar viendo ¬¬ haber, dinos maravillosa Ginny, ¿eres virgen?  
  
Ginny: pues la verdad... si *U_U*  
  
Uriko: ok, eso era todo, ¿fácil no?  
  
Ginny: pues... de echo si. Bien, siguiente pregunta, pues... la verdad es que eso de las mazmorras es verdad... ¿que se traerán esos dos? ¡¡¡ahh!!! Pero lo de Harry y Hermione no es más que difamación, Harry le tiene miedo a esas cosas ¬¬U  
  
Uriko: ¿en serio? ¿A sus 15 años? Que perdedor... aunque supe que Malfoy esta igual =)  
  
Ginny: hoy vienes muy maldita  
  
Uriko: es que me duele el estomago ;_; así que tu sigue... ya me quiero ir  
  
Ginny: bueno, pero no lo hago por ti  
  
Uriko: si me adoras ¬¬  
  
Ginny: mmm... no, ya no ando de la mano de mi mamá y ustedes leen muchos rumores...  
  
Uriko: Ginny... de eso vivimos nosotras, así que calla... ¬¬  
  
Ginny: ups... es cierto. Pues siguiendo con las preguntas, agradezco mucho a todos mis fans por quererme tanto y apreciarme... a diferencia de otros ¬¬  
  
Uriko: ¿qué? Ya no te eh dicho nada  
  
Ginny: por que no puedes ¬¬  
  
Uriko: de echo si puedo, pero no quiero xP  
  
Ginny: insisto en tratar de ignorarte  
  
Uriko(piensa): y yo insisto en que debo acabar con la persona que imparte esos talleres de autoayuda ¬¬  
  
Ginny: Rowling no me ah pasado los libretos para la que sigue en la serie, así que no se si llegara a sacar mi lado oscuro... y ya se que eso de la niña modelo repele, pero para eso me pagan y si lo hago bien, tal vez me suban el sueldo ^_^  
  
Uriko: sueña... ^^  
  
Ginny: ¬¬... aún no perfecciono el maleficio que le quiero hacer a Cho, así que por el momento eso sale de mis planes.  
  
Uriko: pero que tonta eres, si de verdad quisieras vengarte o hacer algo en su conra ya sabrías hacer maleficios ¬¬ pero haber si no acabas de mortífaja  
  
Ginny: deja eso ¬¬ creo que ya fue todo.  
  
Uriko: si, ya vamosnos  
  
Cuando Uriko y Ginny se iban a levantar entra Errol medio muerto por la ventana con otra carta y un enorme paquete.  
  
Uriko: ¿y esto? O_O  
  
Ginny: haber... ¡es otra carta! También esta es de BloodyMussa y DivaStarz  
  
Uriko: *arranca la carta del paquete* dice "Hola!!! otra vez...^^  
  
Bloody Mussa: no pudimo soportar sin escribirte de nuevo...  
  
DivaStarz: y como te hicimos DEMASIADAS preguntas desidimos enviarte regalitos... =)  
  
BloodyMussa: Pinches!!! pinches rosados y amarillos brillantees ...Weeeeee!!! y chapecitos de cubos transparentes ....weeeeee!!  
  
DivaStarz:...O.o Oh no, esa no eres tú, pero bueno...yo te mando CDs de mis quridos, amados, adorados y hermosos *//\//SYNC (dime que opinas de la música muggle después de escucharlos, y consiquete con Uriko algo una radio con toca CDs)  
  
BloodyMussa: Películas..Uriko te tiene que invitar algun día a su casa...debe tener videocassettero, si no que se consiga...Las del Padrino son geniales, y StarWars y ...Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal!!!!  
  
DivaStarz: y yo te mando la de la Novicia Revelde....^^  
  
BloodyMussa: Cuidado, te quiere envenenar....tapate tus oídos!!!  
  
DivaStarz:...pero si es linda ;_;.. y para que leas te mandamos el libro Muchas Vidas, Muchos Maestros de Brian Weiss, a ver si aprendes algo para hacer regreciones...  
  
BloodyMussa: Le mandaremos a Ronnie todos los e-mail o correo muggle de todas aquellas chicas que lo tienen en sus sueños ¡En serio! hay mucha gente que lo ama!!!  
  
DivaStarz: A Harry y tus hermanos les mando muchos chocolates, grageas y besos... y Uriko unas películas de animé que encontré por ahí...  
  
Bloody Mussa: Queremos a los gemelos en slip!!!  
  
Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye"  
  
Uriko: ¡regalos! ¡¡¡Ah, esta no la eh visto!!!  
  
Ginny: Uriko... ¿qué es el anime?  
  
Uriko: si serás inculta ¬¬ es la animación japonesa  
  
Ginny: oh... ¿y como funcionan todas estas cosas?  
  
Uriko: eh... pues... mira, te invito a mi casa, tal y como sugirió BloodyMussa y ahí te enseño como se usa todo. ¡¡¡Muchas gracias por los regalos!!! Vamos, Ginny  
  
Ginny: pero…  
  
Uriko: pasaremos a dejar las cosas fe tus hermanos y Harry y nos vamos a mi casa... ¡camina!  
  
Ginny: ¡pero mi mamá...!  
  
Uriko: ¿no que no eras la niña de mamá Molly? *jala a Ginny y se la lleva junto con el paquete* 


	5. Amores con Ginny-parte 4

Ginny esta sola en su habitación, cuando la cabeza de Uriko se asoma por la puerta entre abierta.  
  
Uriko: ptss... Ginny...  
  
Ginny: ah, ya llegaste, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué no entras?  
  
Uriko: es que... *la puerta se abre de golpe y entra una chica*  
  
¿?: ¡No, no, no!  
  
Ginny: ¿no que?...  
  
¿?: no sé ^^U  
  
Ginny: ¿quién es ella, Uriko?  
  
Uriko: -_-U es Lilyth...  
  
Ginny: O_o ¿qué hace aquí tu hermana?  
  
Uriko: solo estará por hoy... es que pronto será su quinceañera y cuando terminemos la voy a acompañar al Londres muggle a ver unas cosas...  
  
Lilyth: así es, y también a buscar una blusa como la que perdí hace poco  
  
Ginny: ¿blusa? ¿Qué clase de blusa? °___°UUU  
  
Lilyth: una... negra. De seguro fue alguna amiga tuya, Uriko ¬¬ la que fue cuando yo no estuve  
  
Ginny: °___°  
  
Uriko: eh… yo no recuerdo eso °_° pero... ¿por qué mejor no empezamos con las cartas?^^U  
  
Ginny: ¡Si! ¡Las cartas! ¡mis amadas cartas!  
  
Uriko: Ginny... creo que te tendré que recomendar otro taller de autoayuda, después de todo... ¬¬U  
  
Lilyth: y uno bueno, por favor O_o  
  
Ginny: se llama amor al trabajo ¬¬  
  
Uriko: bueno, ya. La primer carta es de Neus, dice "*0* wooooooooooooooooo yo quiero esas fotos, uriko!! es más quiero a HARRYTOOOOOOO. *_*  
  
Ahí van mis qüestiones (qüestiones? xDDDDDDD):  
  
1.-¿porque no instalas cámaras ocultas en la habitación de Ron en donde se cambian él y Harry? ¬¬ (para más información sobre las cámaras ocultas preguntale a Uriko)  
  
2.-¿No deberías aprender a utilizar el avada kedavra para utilizar contra la chocha? (en caso de que no quieras ir a azkaban también puedes patearla, aunque con cuidado de no ensucierte)  
  
3.-¿Es cierto que eres la reencarnación de Lily? O_o Si es así Harryto sería tu hijo y tendría que obedecerte... um... (nota: aunque no lo seas haz creer a Harry lo contrario)  
  
Bien, hasta aquí las preguntas de hoy... bien que tengo que guardarme más para otros días xP"  
  
Ginny: aún no se de donde sacaste esas famosas fotos que ni me has enseñado...  
  
Lilyth: ¿no las has visto? No sabes de lo que te pierdes *_*  
  
Uriko: mejor no hagamos comentarios sobre eso, tal parece que las copias se agotaron O_O así que, Ginny, has tu trabajo ^___^  
  
Ginny: si... eh... ¿cámaras ocultas?  
  
Lilyth: son aparatos muggles que gravan escenas. Eres muy tonta, eh ¬¬  
  
Ginny: y tu muy grosera ¬¬*  
  
Lilyth: no, no. Yo no soy grosera, soy realista  
  
Uriko: ya basta, estense en paz ¬¬  
  
Ginny: yo no hago nada ;_; Mejor continuo. Creo que mejor la voy a patear por que desde Azkaban dudo que me dejen hacer mi programa y... ¿Harry se creerá que soy a reencarnación de Lily? =)  
  
Lilyth: ni que fuera tonto...  
  
Uriko: me estas robando mis sarcasmos, hermanita ¬¬*  
  
Lilyth: lo siento pero tu te quedas atrás^^U  
  
Uriko: ¿ah, si? Pues si quieres ir adelante no te molestará leer la siguiente carta *le pasa una carta a Lilyth*  
  
Lilyth: bueno... la manda Paulika "Hola Ginny!!  
  
Tengo varias preguntas para hacerte.. =) si taaan sabia eres, tendras respuesta ^___^  
  
1º Es cierto que Uriko planea hacerte un boicot y así quedarse con el programa, quitándole toda la tonteria que le das? En ese caso, yo quisiera... ejem... torturarte "un poco" recordándote que Harry es DE SUS ADMIRADORAS DE FF.NET!!! ^_^ Hasta que no seas capaz de violar a Draco, no te voy a considerar suficientemente inteligente como para ser su amante, y mucho menos su novia.  
  
2º Alguien me dara las fotos de Harry?? Alguien tendra tanta bondad?? Por favor!!!!! Tras ver las fotos de Voldie cantando en el karaoke, necesito ver algo bonito  
  
3º Tengo preparado una bom... esto, un reloj suizo para ti, para que lo abras cuando estes lejos de Uriko (ella no se merece un final tan vulgar, no como tu). Si hay fuegos artificiales, que nadie se preocupe, Ginny ha abierto mi regalo y ha activado sus efectos especiales =)  
  
4º Tengo la direccion del taller de autoayuda, la nueva... Calle Sin Nombre, nº 62, en Londres ^_^ si no encuentras la calle, todo va bien. Eso significa que has descubierto cuanta gente es capaz de soportarte ^_______^  
  
5º QUIEN CREE QUE TU SEAS CAPAZ DE ESPIAR A HARRY O RON Y LE SAQUES UNA FOTO SIN CAMISA Y NO TE COJAN?? º_º la gente no te subestima, no... todo lo contrario ¬¬UUUUU  
  
6º Como toques un solo pelo a Harry, T-E M-A-T-O, entendido?  
  
Con todo mi cariño :D,  
  
Paula  
  
PD: No es que no te tenga aprecio... si es que eres indeseable!! HARRY NUNCA CAERA EN TUS SUCIAS GARRAS!!"... ¡ah! Yo definitivamente estoy de acuerdo con ella =)  
  
Uriko: creo que te pasé la carta equivocada ¬¬U  
  
Ginny: Uriko... ¿¡Como has podido!? =(((  
  
Uriko: ¿hacer que? O_O  
  
Ginny: ¡tratar de quitarme mi programa! ;_;  
  
Uriko: yo no te quitaría tu programa ¬¬ ¿crees que me gustaría que se metieran en mi vida en vez de en la tuya? =P pues no  
  
Lilyth: pero podría despojarla ^___^ el mundo de ama, hermana  
  
Uriko: si pues ¬¬ intenta ponerte tu en el lugar de Ginny  
  
Ginny: si, inténtalo ¬¬  
  
Uriko: ah, ah, si ya van a empezar a pelear mejor te recuerdo, Ginny, que empieces a contestar  
  
Ginny: bueno... con que Harry es de sus admiradoras y tengo que violar a Draco O_O... pues eso no importa, al menos no ahora, por que tengo una lista de personas que pueden sustituirlo *desenrolla un enorme pedazo de papel que se extiende por la habitación*  
  
Lilyth: ¿quién es Robert Taylor? o_O  
  
Ginny: hum... alguien...  
  
Uriko(soltando un extremo del papel): yo... prefiero pensar que esto nunca ocurrió v_vUUU  
  
Lilyth: buena idea... anda, Ginny, tu sigue con tu trabajo^^U  
  
Ginny: esta bien, un *Uriko la interrumpe*  
  
Uriko: por cierto, como respuesta la segunda pregunta, las fotos de Harry se agotaron u_u lo siento mucho. Ahora si puedes seguir, Ginny  
  
Ginny: gracias ¬¬ como decía, no viene ningún reloj aquí  
  
Lilyth: ¿qué le habrá pasado? ^_^  
  
Uriko: espero que nada O_o  
  
Ginny: hey, esa dirección es la misma que me dio Uriko y no hay nada ;_;  
  
Uriko: ejem... supe que quien los impartía fue deportado  
  
Lilyth: de todas formas estas mejor sin ellos xD  
  
Ginny: eso lo dices tu u_u... pero en fin... ¡Yo no eh espiado a Harry! ;_; y nunca espiaría a Ron O_o ya me confundes con cierta otra persona  
  
Uriko: ¿con quien? ¬¬U  
  
Lilyth: es muy obvio lo que quiso decir... que gustitos tienes, eh u_u  
  
Uriko: yo no me eh quejado del altar que le tienes al güero oxigenado ¬¬  
  
Lilyth: pues yo tampoco eh dicho nada de *Ginny interrumpe*  
  
Ginny: ya, basta de pelearse ustedes dos... que bien se siente eso ^_^  
  
Uriko y Lilyth: ¬¬UUU  
  
Uriko: bueno, vamos con la carta que sigue, enviada por Ralkm Diggory "Hola Ginny!!!!  
  
Buenas noticias, ya me decidí. Como no quiero que digan que ando rompiendo relaciones amorosas por ahí, me quedo con George y le dejo a Fred a Angelina o a quien lo quiera. Gracias a Dios no tuve que llegar a intentar el método de la moneda.  
  
Como me dieron más dinero desde la última vez que te escribí $_$, ahora mi oferta para salir con George es de 31 galeones, 2 sickles y 75 knutts. Tú dime cuando y dónde y ahí estaré yo para darte el dinero y llevarme a tu hermano. si te interesa, este fin de semana estaré por el callejón diagon, podrás verme en el Caldero chorreante de 11am a 5pm.  
  
¿En serio tu hermano se ve tan bien sin camisa? O_o, bueno, ya me lo había imaginado, pero no sabía lo del quidditch, lo que pasa es que aunque también soy golpeadora, no me dejan entrar a los vestidores si hay chicos, dicen que puedo tener "ideas" ^^U y eso es mentira! :P. Como sea, para no quedarme con las ganas ¬¬U ¿CÓMO SE VE FRED SIN CAMISA?????? *_*  
  
Si te ineteresa, tengo a la venta unas interesantes fotografías del Draco haciendo abdominales (y sin camisa y con unos pantalones cortos) y de mi difunto primo (Cedric ;_;) practicando al quidditch. Eso a lo mejor pueda ayudarte en tu decisión.  
  
Chauuuu y gracias ;)  
  
P.D: (esot va con Uriko): Arriba el anime!!!!!!!"  
  
Uriko: ¡si! ¡Viva el anime! ^________^  
  
Lilyth: mmm... ignorémosla  
  
Ginny: de acuerdo  
  
Uriko: ¬¬  
  
Ginny: bueno, yo creo que lo de la moneda era una buena opción, yo misma lo hubiera echo pero como tengo mas de dos prospectos no puedo...  
  
Uriko: más bien más de 20 ¬¬  
  
Lilyth: serán 200 ¬¬  
  
Ginny: no es para tanto ¬¬ y trataré de verte en el callejón Diagon a esa hora, Ralkm, pero espero tener tiempo  
  
Lilyth: con tu vida social tan activa...  
  
Ginny: pues más que la tuya...  
  
Uriko: sería bueno que hubiese contratado un referí u_u  
  
Ginny: por mi las cosas están bien así, mi trabajo me mantiene ocupada ^__^ Fred... Fred se ve igual que George sin camisa, son gemelos y practican el mismo deporte, así que la cosa no varia mucho *lee la última parte de la carta* ¡¡¡ah!!!  
  
Lilyth le arrebata la carta a Ginny y la lee también  
  
Lilyth: ¡¡¡ah!!!  
  
Uriko: ¿pero que les pasa?  
  
Ginny y Lilyth: ¡fotos de Draco haciendo abdominales sin camisa y con pantalones cortos! *_*  
  
Uriko: no me digan que piensan gastar en eso ¬¬  
  
Ginny: ejem... para nada  
  
Lilyth: ¡pues yo si! *____*  
  
Uriko: v_vUUU bueno, son tus ahorros. Siguiente carta, de la ya conocida DivaStarz "Hola!!! Soy DivaStarz, pero Bloody Mussa no está aquí hoy pero eso no importa ^^. En nombre de ambas te agradecemos que hayas contestado nuestras preguntas y espero que les hayan gustado mis regalos. Tengo otras preguntas para este programa y son:  
  
1.- ¿Eres la reencarnación de Lily? (para eso está el libro que te mandé el programa anterior y espero que le hagas alguna regresión a tus hermanos o Harry)  
  
2.- ¿Qué películas te gustaron más? ¿Qué opinas de la música muggle que te envié? ^^  
  
3.- Sobre la oferta de tus hermanos: no me propongo a comprarlos, sino a arrendarlos a todos por una semana a 89 galleons, 13 sickles y 8 knut. ¿Qué opinas? avísame cuando puedo ir a buscarlos...  
  
4.- Uriko: te ofrezco 12 galleons y 7 sickles por las fotos de Harry sin camisa y por alguna de los hermanos de Ginny si puedes.  
  
5.- Ginny: ¿escuché que la Rowling dijo que Harry te notaría más en el próximo curso ¿cómo te sientes ante esa noticia?  
  
6.- Siempre he pensado que tú y el Profesor Flitwick hacen una linda pareja ¿crees que haya posibilidades entre ustedes?  
  
Bueno, no tengo más que decir pero pronto te haré más preguntas sabia Ginny. En este programa tan solo te envío solo unos chocolates y un libro de autoayuda y Uriko unas grageas y un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla. Siento por no enviarles tantas cosas pero he gastado todos mis ahorros y vendí casi todas las cosas que tiene mi hermano debajo de la cama (incluyendo su consola y tv) para poder hacerles tan generosas ofertas. Espero que estén bien y envíale kisses a tus hermanitos y Harry. Se despide cordialmente:  
  
DivaStarz."  
  
Uriko: en nombre mío y de Ginny, las dos te agradecemos mucho por los regalos ^____^ tuvimos una noche de películas ^^  
  
Lilyth: ¿y no me invitaron?  
  
Ginny: eso no es importante, lo importante es por que eres tu quien dice esa parte  
  
Uriko: por que yo soy mejor que tu para las formalidades ^__^  
  
Ginny: ni quien te crea ¬¬  
  
Lilyth: ¡hey! ¿cuándo fue esa famosa noche de películas? Que yo sepa, en la madriguera no hay video casetera...  
  
Uriko: no, pero en casa sí  
  
Lilyth: ¿Ósea que Ginny fue a nuestra casa?... ¡momento! ¡Entonces fue ella quien se llevó mi blusa!  
  
Uriko: no creo, Ginny no sería capaz de... *Ginny interrumpe*  
  
Ginny: ¡esta bien! ¡lo admito! ¡Fui yo! Pero es que no tenía ropa negra y la necesito para mi popurrí de ropa ;_;  
  
Uriko: o_OUUU que vergüenza, siendo una bruja y sin ropa negra...  
  
Lilyth: ¡hey! Pequeña rata, esa blusa me hace lucir mas delgada, ¡la necesito! ¬¬***  
  
Lilyth empieza a perseguir a Ginny por toda la habitación y se llevan a unos cuantos gnomos que estaban tomando un descanso por ahí. Uriko se interpone también... pero también la arrasan  
  
Uriko: ¡ya basta! Ginny devolverá la blusa y yo le compraré algo negro a Ginny, pero solo si contestas  
  
Lilyth: O_o ¿le compraras algo? ¿se te quitó lo coda?  
  
Uriko: mira quien habla ¬¬  
  
Ginny: bueno... volviendo a mi trabajo, creo que no soy la reencarnación de Lily Potter y el libro... pues... se lo esta leyendo Percy así que... pues yo ni lo eh hojeado *u_u*  
  
Uriko: ah si... cuando pasamos lo vimos diciendo algo sobre que podía ser la reencarnación de un tipo...  
  
Lilyth: si, tenía un nombre raro  
  
Ginny: o_O bueno, la música estuvo bien y las películas me gustaron mucho y es increíble como funciona ese aparato extraño... con todos esos botones y esa cosa, ¿cómo se llama? Ah, control remoto y ese... *la interrumpen*  
  
Lilyth: ya, ya, no te emociones  
  
Ginny: eres tan malvada como Uriko ¬¬  
  
Uriko: no, yo lo soy más =P  
  
Lilyth: ¬¬  
  
Ginny: ah… ¿no quieres comprarlos? Bueno... creo que gano más si mejor los rento ^____^  
  
Uriko: si, pero creo que ya hay fila en las tres escobas... O_o (mira una lista) lo siento mucho DivaStarz, pero las fotos están agotadas... intentaré conseguir más por que este negocio es mejor aún que el de Ginny =)  
  
Lilyth: ¿y no vas a comprarle nada a tu hermanita? =)))  
  
Uriko: Lilyth... tu eres la mayor, debería ser al revez ¬¬  
  
Lilyth: O_o pues si... pero no se nota ;_;  
  
Ginny: ¡si!  
  
Uriko y Lilyth: ¿qué?  
  
Ginny: al parecer Rowling me hará ver más *_* y eso es algo bueno por supuesto ^0^ pero.... con respecto a la última pregunta...  
  
Uriko y Lilyth(leyendo la pregunta): pffff ^^UUUU pero que cosas se inventan  
  
Ginny: no se burlen ¬¬ él es una buena persona ;_; pero supe de un romance secreto entre él y la profesora Hooch, así que no creo que halla posibilidades  
  
Lilyth(susurrándole a Uriko): ¿viste el nombre de Flitwick en la lista de Ginny? O_O  
  
Uriko: ¿y como iba a verlo entre otros 500 nombres? O_o  
  
Ginny: ¡eh! Más regalos^^  
  
Lilyth: ¡hey! No hay regalos para mi ¬¬  
  
Uriko(tomando una cerveza de matequilla): es por que no estuviste la última vez, pero te puedo dar de los chocolates de Ginny  
  
Ginny: ¿y por que de MIS chocolates y no de TUS grageas?  
  
Uriko: por que me da envidia que a ti te mandaron chocolates y a mi no... mmm... aunque esa gragea sabe a chocolate...  
  
Lilyth: mejor que quedare con un poco de ambos ^0^  
  
Uriko(le ofrece unas pocas grageas): quédate con esto  
  
Lilyth: bueno (le quieta unos chocolates a Ginny) y también me quedaré con esto =P  
  
Ginny: ¡No! ¡devuel...! bueno, quédatelos, así no engordaré ^0^  
  
Uriko y Lilyth: O_oUUU  
  
Uriko: en fin... siguiente carta, ¡¡¡¡de nuestra buena amiga Minaro!!!! Para los que la extrañaban, su carta dice "HOLA HOLA HOLA  
  
tengo que hacer la técnica del tigre caído u_u*minaro se arrodilla y grita PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN* he sido demasiada ingrata contigo uriko ;_; por no dejar review  
  
agradezco mucho tu afán de darme popularidad, ahora soy toda una diva =) (mentira ¬¬)  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
bueno como siempre tengo preguntas interesantes para ginny y uriko  
  
uriko ¿estabas enferma del estomago, acaso fue por el pastel de hermi12?  
  
¿crees que boby este mas loco que ginny? R/ Noooooooo (boby chico del foro pkmncg)  
  
muy bien ahora preguntare preguntas inocentes y puras  
  
¿por que errol siempre llega cansado a su destino? ¿quizas se detenga en algun nido de guapas lechuzas=)?  
  
¿fleur delacour es teñida con agua oxigenada?  
  
¿de que color le regalo un tutu a voldie? supe que ya tiene uno rosa u_u y se lo robo a dobby...  
  
¿en serio la cerveza de mantequilla no emabriaga? y por que a los elfos si? tu bebes en e exceso?? por que vas al sicologo??  
  
¿por que tdo el mundo cree que tengo fotos de ron? (por que es verdad =D)  
  
tengo fotos de ron y hermione en las mazmorras^^  
  
¿crees que snape y filch llevan una relacion?¿es algo normal?  
  
¿por que mcgonagall se lleva tan mal con snape y con trelawney? ¿acaso es por celos?  
  
ah ya me canse no se que mas preguntar u_u"  
  
Uriko: pues tengo que agradecer que me hallas cubierto, así que todo esta bien =)  
  
Lilyth: hey, hay preguntas para ti  
  
Ginny: me estas desplazando, traicionera ;_;  
  
Uriko: ah, claro que no, solo son dos para mi, así que contestare rápido =P no había pensado en que el pastel de Hermi tuviera que ver °_° pero por suerte ya me siento mejor.... de echo, me sentí mejor cuando llegaron los regalos ^0^  
  
Ginny: avara ¬¬  
  
Lilyth: si, y convenenciera ¬¬  
  
Uriko: no es cierto ¬¬ y sobre Boby... no se... ambos tienen sus momentos O_o  
  
Ginny y Lilyth: ¿quién es Boby? °_°  
  
Uriko: un amigo =P algún día de los presentaré ^^  
  
Ginny: espero que sea guapo *___* ¿dónde esta mi lista?  
  
Uriko y Lilyth: ¬¬UUU  
  
Lilyth: yo puedo leer la siguiente carta, la manda Buffy y dice "¡¡SALUDOS A TODOS/AS!!  
  
Querida Ginny:  
  
Tengo una GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAN pregunta que hacerte y por favor respóndemela.  
  
Todo el mundo te pregunta por lo mismo, cuando violaste a mi querido Draco (No te hagas la loca, sé que lo hiciste) creo que es en un fic, me gustaría saber cual es para leerlo doscientas o trescientas veces e imaginarme en tu afortunado lugar. Si no quieres decírmelo espero que me responda Uriko que por cierto me cae muy bien ^^.  
  
También preguntarte que es lo que pasó con Harry en la cámara de los secretos (No me digas que me lea el libro de "Harry Potter y la cámara de los secretos", hay más de lo que cuenta Rowling y tengo fotos paar demostrarlo, y no te las pienso vender por menos de 50 galeones). Ahora, una sugerencia, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DECÍDETE DE UNA VEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O Harry o Draco, pero si no te importa mejor vete con Harry, (En pocas palabras, no te acerques a MI Draco o te perseguiré con mi colacuerno húngaro =)JAJAJA ).  
  
Ahora un pregunta a mi querida Uriko, ¿Qué anime o manga te gustan más? Yo soy una fan de Clamp, Wataru Yoshizumi y Yuu Watase.  
  
Con estas brevísimas preguntas me despido y como sé que lo agradeceréis, al menos Uriko, te envío los vídeos con los capítulos y los OVAs de Fushigi Yuugi (Si no lo conoces te diré que es un anime lleno de tíos buenos) a ti Ginny te envío una foto de Draco sin camisa guiñando un ojo muy sexy xDDDDDDD. (Tengo unas cincuenta copias así que no me importa darte una, ya que será lo único a lo que puedas aspirar, una foto porque el Draco de verdad es sólo mío Jajajaja, ya sabes que si intentas algo te envío a mi colacuerno Drake)  
  
Ja ne (Hasta pronto)  
  
Buffy.  
  
P.D: Uriko vigila a Ginny que no me fío de ella y sus intenciones con Draky ¬¬."  
  
Uriko: jajajaja, me estoy haciendo famosa ^^  
  
Ginny: se te subir a la cabeza ¬¬........ ;____;  
  
Lilyth: a ti ya se te subió.. y también bajó =P  
  
Ginny: ¬¬ insisto en que eres cruel  
  
Uriko: si quieres ver el famoso fic en el que Ginny viola a Draco...  
  
Lilyth: ¿¡ósea que existe!? °__° maldita rata ¬¬  
  
Uriko: si, existe, y lo recomiendo MUCHO, pero tápale los oídos a Ginny =P  
  
Lilyth: ¿y que me compraras? ^^.  
  
Uriko: ¬¬ ¿quién es la avara?  
  
Lilyth: bueno... *enviste a Ginny y le cubre los oídos*  
  
Ginny: ¡¡¡ah!!! ¡Que eh quedado sorda! Lilyth, ¡quitate!  
  
Uriko: el fic de titula "Locuras por un filtro amoroso" y lo escribió Hermi12, muy recomendable para la risa xD... ya suéltala, por favor  
  
Ginny(luego de que Lilyth la suelta): ¡¡escucho de nuevo!!  
  
Lilyth: como existe alguien así ¬¬  
  
Uriko: ya vez...  
  
Ginny: bien, siguiendo, pues... no se de que hablas sobre la cámara de los secretos °_°  
  
Uriko: sea lo que sea, yo las compraría ¬¬  
  
Ginny: lo pensare... al igual que lo de Draco... aunque ese cola cuerno... pues...  
  
Lilyth: yo me uniré al grupo de Buffy =P  
  
Uriko: ¡¡ah!! ¿Mi anime favorito? Pues tengo muchos, me encantan Evangelion y Serial Expreiments Lain, también Card Captor Sakura, Saber Marionette, Slayers, Ah! Megami Sama... (se suelta una lista más larga que la de Ginny) y CLAMP son mis autoras favoritas, adoro su trabajo, todos *_*, de Wataru Yoshizumi me gusta Mermelade Boy y Random Walk, obviamente es maravilloso por ser el creador de Fushigi Yuugi y hablando de eso en verdad agradezco el regalo, conozco la historia y el anime, pero nunca lo eh visto, ¡¡muchas gracias!! ^______________^ y no te preocupes, que por hoy Lilyth esta cuidando a Ginny y luego lo haré yo  
  
Ginny y Lilyth: O________O  
  
Lilyth: ¿qué... acaba de decir?  
  
Ginny: no lo se... se supone que tu vives con ella...  
  
Uriko: ustedes son unas ignorantes ¬¬ no conocer el mundo del anime y el manga... ;___;  
  
Lilyth: ya le esta ganando la locura...  
  
Ginny: pronto será ella quien necesite los talleres de autoayuda...  
  
Uriko: calla que a ti te sirvieron ¬¬ mejor contesta las preguntas  
  
Ginny: bien, pero lee otra carta, por que te acabas de llevar medio programa con esto  
  
Lilyth: oye, ella no dijo nada cuando tu sacaste tu lista kilométrica ¬¬  
  
Uriko: gracias, Lilyth ;_;  
  
Lilyth: de nada ^_^ ¿me das el paquete que viene con esa carta?  
  
Uriko: ya se me hacía ¬¬  
  
Ginny: ¡hey no! la foto es mía, me la mandarón a mi ;_;  
  
Lilyth: pero yo soy la invitada  
  
Uriko: pero ninguna la tendra por que a falta de las fotos de Harry para mi negocio la tuve que... vender...  
  
Ginny: y Lilyth: O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Uriko: eh.. eh... pues, miren, otra carta, y es de... ¿¡Lilyth!?  
  
Uriko y Ginny miran a Lilyth  
  
Lilyth: ¿qué? ¿no tengo derecho? Ya lo eh echo antes...  
  
Uriko: bueno... dice "mira pequeña rata fluorescente, aléjate de dracoooooooooooooooo!!! entiende tu color de cabello le parece demasiado raro por eso te rechaza jajajajajaja perdedora ¬¬ bueno en fin... nos vemos =)"  
  
Ginny: no eres la primera que me dice que me aleje de Draco... pero mi pelo no es raro ;___;  
  
Lilyth: pues... no tenía otra cosa que decir... y estando aquí veo que hay mucha competencia por Draky... pero yo lo quiero más  
  
Uriko: si pues ¬¬ ¿qué pasó con el vecino? En fin, aquí una carta de Lily que nos dice "hola saludos a toas giny ya q e leído q fuiste al pasado tb me puedes traer un foto d james pago lo q sea plizzzzzzzzzz  
  
  
  
chau pliz la foto como sea"  
  
Uriko: ¿cuándo fuiste al pasado?  
  
Lilyth: si, y no nos trajiste nada ¬¬  
  
Ginny: es que no recuerdo haber ido al pasado ;__;  
  
Lilyth: bueno, te la perdono por que no hay pruebas... y por que quiero leer la carta que sigue *agarra una carta al azar* es de Liza y dice "Uriko, qué eres tonta???? Para qué trabajas con Ginny? Creo que harías un mejor programa tu sola. No piensas así tu también??"  
  
Ginny: ¡¡¡buuaaa!!! Me estas quitando mi lugar ;___;  
  
Lilyth: este... mejor regrésale la dirección de los talleres de autoayuda  
  
Uriko: creo que lo haré... y respondiendo ala pregunta se Liza, la verdad es que estoy muy bien así, es más divertido ver con que sale Ginny para responder preguntas como "¿te gusta Snape?" ^^ que responderlas yo xD  
  
Ginny: además yo soy mayor y más sabia que tu  
  
Lilyth: ya veremos... ¬¬U pero esa carta fue muy corta ;_;  
  
Uriko: bueno, entonces te dejo leer la última *le pasa la carta a Lilyth*  
  
Lilyth: gracias, prepárate, Ginny, por que parece que esta sip es larga y es de Selene, dice "Hola Chicasss!!!!!  
  
Soy yo, la loca de Selene!!!!  
  
Gracias por responder mis preguntas!  
  
A proposito Ginny, tienes que portarte mejor con la buena de Uriko, que no vez que ella te aconseja tantas cosas y siempre la tratas mal? ;_; pobreciiiilla.... y tambien, la pobre de Minaro el otro dia la suplanto y tu le dijiste varias cosillas, pobres chicas... ahora comienzo a entender a tus gnomos... ^_^  
  
Please, no te enojes por lo que te acabo de decir, porque la verdad es que me pareces una muy buena persona, pero a mi parecer tendrías que tratar mejor a tus compañeras de trabajo^^  
  
Me encanta tu programa... sigue asi^^  
  
oye, viendo ese tema de venta a tus hermanos... lo siento mucho por Uriko, pero yo te ofresco 43 galeons 58 sickles y 7 knuts a cambio de Ronnie!!!!  
  
Uriko, luego me mandas la dirreccion para enviarte los sickles por las fotosd de Harry... y please, consigueme las de Ronnie, por ellas estoy dispuesta a pagar mucho mas!!!!!  
  
A proposito... Gionny, estas son mis preguntas!  
  
1)te gusta la música Muggle? que grupos te gustan?  
  
2)Matemos a Cho!!!!!, aprovecha cuando este dormida, le pides la capa a Harry y le haces un maleficio imperdonable!!!  
  
3) Oye, ultimamete he tenido muchos enriedos amorosos.. te voy a pedir un consejo: mira, hay un chico en mi escuela que me gusta muchisimo, y el a veces me dirije varias miraditas en clase, y luego me habla de la escuela y cosas así, pero luego se encuentra distante... encima tiene unos ojos maravillosos que... guay!!!!!, por favor, si puedes, dame un buen consejo!!  
  
4) Me encantaria que me dijeses cuanto pides por los gemelos... necesito un poco de humor en mi vida... ;_; y otras cositas... jeje..¬¬ pero para eso voy a comprar a Ronnie ^^  
  
5) que musica le gusta a tu hermano? acaso le gusta la musica Muggle?  
  
Bueno, espero que puedas contestar todo esto... la proxima te traere reglitos ^^ (algun cd de musica muggle o algo, porque ya me da pena...)  
  
Selene y Ronnie rulezz!!! (obviamente tambien lo mismo pero con mi galan de la escuela.. *^_^*  
  
c-you!!!  
  
con cariño, Selene"  
  
Uriko: ya vez, escucha lo que dice el publico  
  
Gnomo: ¡¡¡Sí!!! (uno que se esta recuperando de la persecución en la que Ginny y Lilyth los arrasaron)  
  
Ginny: si ellas son las que se portan mal conmigo, ya vez también a Lilyth ;__;  
  
Lilyth: oye, eso es solo rivalidad amorosa ^^  
  
Ginny: ya veo ¬¬  
  
Uriko: bueno, siguiendo con el programa...  
  
Ginny: ah, si. Pues mi plan de negocios a cambiado, y ahora no vendo, si no rento a mis hermanos ^^  
  
Lilyth: yo aún me pregunto si ellos saben de eso ¬¬  
  
Uriko: no, creo que Ginny es fraudulenta =P  
  
Ginny: pero se enteraran... en su momento ^^U  
  
Uriko: O_o yo quiero ver eso... pero hablando de negocios, repito que las fotos se me agotaron ;_; ya vere como conseguir más ^0^  
  
Lilyth: oye, yo te apoyo, acepta y pondremos un negocio juntas ^0^  
  
Uriko: no lo se... lo pensare, por que casi estoy segura de que esto tiene su propósito ¬¬  
  
Lilyth: pues... ¿tomaríamos fotos de TODOS, verdad? Pues *Ginny interrumpe*  
  
Ginny: ¡me gusta la música muggle! Aún no la conozco muy bien, pero si me gusta ^^ escuche un grupo que se llamaba... emm... algo que terminaba en 182  
  
Uriko y Lilyth: Blink 182  
  
Ginny: ese, me gusta mucho ^^ y también otros que no recuerdo como se llaman...  
  
Lilyth: que olvidadiza ¬¬  
  
Ginny: y muy orgullosa ¬¬  
  
Uriko: ^^U me hubiera reído mucho si hubieses usado la frase muggle "y a mucha honra" xD  
  
Ginny y Lilyth: O_oUUU  
  
Uriko: bueno, olvídenlo y vallan a matar a Cho ¬¬ al fin que la capa no la obtendrás más que robándola, de seguro xD  
  
Ginny: tu no sabes eso, puedo persuadir a Harry y...  
  
Lilyth: y aprender la maldición imperdonable que no sabes hacer ¬¬U  
  
Ginny: no me recuerdes eso u_uU ¡ah! Pero no me puedes molestar, por que veo que alguien recurre nuevamente a mi para saber mis consejos de amor ^0^  
  
Uriko: Selene... es tu responsabilidad hacer caso o no de los consejos de Ginny...  
  
Ginny: ¬¬.... bueno, te daré el mismo consejo que di en mi primer sesión: ¡lánzate! Si, déjale ver lo que se pierde al no decidirse de una vez y ya veras como cae ^0^  
  
Lilyth: ¿lo has intentado?  
  
Ginny: *se hace la que no escucha nada* eh, repito que ahora rento a mi hermanos, eso deja más dinero ^0^ y no se que clase de música les guste... nunca me hablan de eso ;_;  
  
Uriko: bueno, parece que eso es todo por hoy  
  
Lilyth: Si. Fue un placer estar aquí y haber recuperado mi blusa ^______^  
  
Uriko: *recoge algunas cosas* Ginny... es hora de que nos vallamos o no nos va alcanzar el tiempo  
  
Ginny: esta bien, nos veremos la próxima vez ^^  
  
Lilyth: Yo no, pero suerte recogiendo las cosas que tiramos y doblando tu lista xD  
  
Uriko: ¡adios!  
  
Uriko y Lilyth se van rápidamente del cuarto. Ginny mira a su alrededor y ve algunos gnomos perdidos en el armario y otros descansando, su lista tapizando por el suelo y muchas cosas regadas por todas partes  
  
Ginny: siempre me toca lo peor... ;___; 


	6. Sección Especial-Las Notas de Uriko

Sección Temporal: §¦~¤Las Notas de Uriko¤~¦§  
  
¡Hola! En esta ocasión solo soy yo, Uriko. ¿Ginny?... ella... pues la mande a una misión importante^^  
  
++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++  
  
Ginny: mmm... disculpe, señor, ¿como se le pide a este aparato muggle que me de una soda?   
Señor: ¿O.ó?  
  
++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++  
  
Bueno, les habiso que el programa ha tenido unos percanses... eemm.. de acuerdo, no hemos tenido tiempo (vacaciones rlz =D) pero nuestro raiting a subido, así que nos piden la siguiente edición del programa lo más pronto posible (Lo se... es sorprendente O.ó) pero pronto estaremos de vuelta. Este es solo como un habiso de que aún no se libran de mi y mucho menos de Ginny =)  
Entonces, cuidense mucho todos, coman bien y no naden con tiburones =P  
  
~+Uriko+~ 


	7. Amores con Ginny-parte 5

Uriko y Ginny entran en la habitación de la pelirroja muy despacio y arrastrando los pies.  
  
Uriko: ¡Ratas! por poco nos atrapan  
Ginny: pero yo no sabía lo que estábamos haciendo ;_;  
Uriko: es mejor así... pero si Harry, Ron, Oliver y Draco nos vieron... es mejor esperar una demanda U  
  
Uriko deja caer sobre la cama una cámara de fotos mágica  
  
Uriko: pero bueno, al menos recogimos las cartas de paso ^_^  
Ginny: ¡si! Ya era tiempo ^0^!  
Uriko: eso si, la verdad habíamos estado flojeando mucho =P pero te leo la primer carta... eh, haber, gnomo, trae esa silla.. gracias...  
Ginny: hey, a mi también  
Gnomo: no, hace mucho que no nos pagas *se va con los otros gnomos a su reunion*  
Ginny(jalándose una silla): gracioso ¿y ella si?  
Uriko: la verdad es que si ^_^... Hermione se resignó con los elfos y ahora va por los gnomos, así que cuidado Pero a lo que vamos, la primer carta es de Kitty y dice "ESTA BIEN SI NO T ACUERDAS DA = LO IMPORTANTE ES Q DIGAS CUANTO COBRAS X ARRENDAR A TUS HERMANOS O A CUALQUIER PERSONAJE SALUDOS A URIKO Y A SU HERMANA CHAU"  
Ginny: pues los precios son relativos... depende de quien, del tiempo y eso...  
Uriko: dejémoslo así, la otra carta la manda alguien ya conocido ^^, Ralkm Diggory, la prima de Cedric (en paz descanse u_u) y dice "Hola Ginny!!!!  
  
Gracias por llevar a George al callejón Diagon. Verás, como le gustó mucho mi compañía *_*, me lo llevo permanentemente, avísale a tu madre que no volverá en algún tiempo, y no te preocupes, con esto te estoy mandando el dinero (que aumentó nuevamente $_$ a 100 galeones y 5 sickles) y varias copias de la sesión de entrenamiento de Draco.  
  
Hablando de esas fotos, no te las quedes todas. Tienes que repartirlas entre Uriko, Lilyth y tú, y no hagas trampa, que gracias a la colaboración de tu hermano hemos instalado cámaras de video y fotográficas en rincones ocultos de tu casa donde nadie (ni siquiera Fred) puede hallarlas. Y así los estaremos vigilando a TODOS (George interrumpe un momento a Ralkm y le entrega unas fotografías).  
  
Tu hermano acaba de darme algo interesante. Para las interesadas: FOTOGRAFÍAS DE RON SALIENDO DE LA REGADERA A SÓLO 20 GALEONES!!!!!  
  
Siguiendo con las fotografías (estoy monotemática), las de Draco te las regalo, me hiciste un gran favor con tu hermano. Pero si quieres más, te tocará pagarlas. Ya estamos instalando cámaras especiales en Hogwarts, sihay alguien interesado en la foto de algún chico en particular, sólo avise (olviden a George!).  
  
Chau!  
  
P.D: Uriko esto es contigo: nos gustan casi los mismos animes: Evangelion, SCC, Slayers, Saber Marionette, etc etc etc. Has visto lost Universe? es de Hayime Kanzaka, el mismo de Slayers y la historia es igual de enredada.  
  
P.D.2: ando de muy buen humor gracias a tu hermano y con esto les mando (además de todo lo que ya he dicho): Grageas y ranas de chocolate para Lilyth, ranas de chocolate "Light" y plumas de azucar a Ginny y a Uriko: un box con todos los videos de los capítulos de Evangelion y las películas, los OVAs de Saber Marionette y algunas meigas fritas.  
  
P.D.3: también envío un CD de mi grupo musical muggle favorito: Linkin Park, para quien quiera quedárselo"  
Ginny: oh dios mi, saben lo que hicimos, ¡nos observan! ¡Uriko me obligó! No nos demanden y no le digan a mi mamá ;_;  
Uriko: cállate Ginny lo que hicimos no lo hicimos aquí ni en Howgarts, así que tranquila  
Ginny: pero... fuerzas misteriosas nos observan desde las paredes... cámaras que graban lo que haces... como extraño, como de otro mundo  
Uriko: si, es de otro mundo: ¡del mundo muggle! la que lanza hechizos eres tú, no la cámara, además deberías preocuparte más por que Ralkm se quedó con George y nos quitó el negocio O_o  
Ginny: ah... si, pero al menos ya no seremos las únicas a las que demanden por allanamiento moral  
Uriko: no lo digas tan feo solo es... este... visualización humana  
Ginny: ah, en ese caso me siento mejor ^_^ ¡y en especial por que tengo estas fotos que vienen con la carta!... ah, si, toma esta para Lilyth...  
Uriko: ah, claro yo se la doy. Y mil gracias, Ralkm, por todo lo que nos mandas =D y no he visto Lost Universe, bueno, solo las imágenes pero eso no cuenta ^_^ veré si puedo conseguir algunos capítulos, gracias  
Ginny: tu siempre eres la de los formalismos, ¿por qué nunca soy yo la que dice esas partes? ;_;  
Uriko: ya te he dicho que yo soy mejor para eso ^_______________^ bueno... siguiente carta... he... más bien es un video  
Ginny: ¿y como vamos a ver... esa cosa?  
Uriko: sencillo... ¡con una cámara de video! Solo quítasela a ese gnomo...  
Ginny: ah, no. Ya sabes que me rechazan ;_;  
Uriko: bueno voy yo.... *se desliza entre los gnomos y toma la cámara sin que lo noten* no fue difícil *un zapato le da en la cabeza*  
Gnomo: ¡hey! ¡damela! ¡es mia!  
Ginny: decías...  
Uriko: ....... ¡MALDITO GNOMO YO FUI QUIEN LA TRAJO! No me importa lo que diga Hermione Granger... ¡te vas! *coge al gnomo del sombrero y lo lanza por la ventana*  
Ginny: debería ser yo la que hace eso O_O  
Uriko: sip… pero paso mucho tiempo contigo ;_; bueno, mejor pondré el video  
  
Uriko pone play y aparece Hermi12 en la pequeña pantallita de la cámara...  
  
^0^!!!!  
  
Querida Ginny: :D mola tu programa!!!!! =^^= jejejejeje, no se me ocurre na q preguntarte... xP pero te puedo ofrecer 1000 gelones por Ronnie!!!!!!!!!! QUE ES ESTE ULTRAJIO????? ALEJAROS TODAS DE ÉL!!!!!!! ES MIIIIIIOOOOOO!!! *empieza a salirle espuma por la boca* ES MIO Y SOLO MIIIIOOOOO!!!!!!!!! *se olle alguien llorando* *mira en direccion del sonido* Ewan!!! *corre haci él* No te preocupes, cielo, tú sabes que te quiero a ti mas q a nadie. *susurra* te lo demostrare esta noche, grrrr...   
Ewan: ^^ *se va*  
  
  
Ejem... volvieno al tema =^^=... genial el programa!! me ecanta!! un par de cosas para Uriko: Paulika dice q escribes mu bien :P ma disho q te lo diga xDDD saca a boby!!!!!! eso haria el fic mucho mas divertido xDDDDD boby el loco rulzzzz =^^= ejem.. ¡¡minaro!! si tas por ahi recibe este mensaje: conectate a msn!!!!!!! xD  
emmm... una pregun pa ginny ^^  
- ¿¿¿¿¿¿POR QUE TE HACES LA TONTA EN LOS LIBROS?????? Yo te apoyo ;_; y deberias estarme etenramente agradecida por "liarte" con harry en mi fic!!!! :(   
ah, otra cosa, Uriko: ¿en locuras por... ginny viola a malfoy? O.o tendre q releerlo y asegurarme xDDD solo me acuerdo del ultimo cap :P  
  
y tuuuuu, nenaaaaaaaaa, ginnyyyyyyyyy!!! coño! olvidate de ese malfoy asquerosoooooo!! tu apor harry, q esta mas bueno!!! xDDDDDDD y plis, enviame a tus hermanitos Ron, Fred, Charlie y Bill por fax O:) te estaria eternamente agrdecidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! ;_; nadie me comprende ;_;   
  
wenoooooo, muchos kisessssssssssss, byeeeeeeessss! estoy contigo, ginny!!!  
  
los weasley rulzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!! :):)  
  
  
PD: minarooo, si lees esto, dime: q pasa q hace tiempo q no te veo por el foro? ;_;_;_;_;_; buaaaa!!! y como creo q me salgo del tema =^^= BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! URIKO RULZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!  
  
La pantalla se pone en blanco de nuevo  
  
Ginny: ejem... podemos tratar eso de Ron, pero... ¿quién es Ewan?  
Uriko: ah... me parece que es un actor muggle con el que Hermi12 tiene un romance... O_o  
Ginny: eso implicaría engañarlo si renta a Ron O____o  
Uriko: ¿qué? ¿ya te olvidaste tu misma de tu "lista"?  
Ginny: he, en los libros pues es mi trabajo hacerme la tonta, pero Rowling ya me esta bajando la paga ;_; igualmente agradezco lo que has hecho en tu fic ^0^ tu si eres una buena persona, no como otras *mira a Uriko*   
Uriko:   
Ginny: también agradezco tu apoyo y lo que dices del programa ^^... ya vez, Uriko que si puedo con las formalidades =)  
Uriko: oh, tu juras y si, ya veré si algún día invito a Boby al programa  
Ginny: ¿quién es ese? ya había oído de él, ¿no? Traelooo  
Uriko: he, mejor me la pienso pero te recuerdo que el rumor de tu fic fue en el epílogo, lo que le hizo la pelirroja al rubio platinado cuando ella salió del sector psiquiátrico del hospital San Mugo^^U  
Ginny: ¿cómo? ¿qué hizo? ¡que bárbara! ¡Estuvo en el sector psiquiátrico! O_o  
Uriko: así es, Ginny =) ah, pero se me pasaba agradecer a Paulika por el elogio ^^  
Ginny: ni que lo merecieras, lo dice por compromiso. Quien halla visto lo que escribes...   
Uriko: estas un poco ácida hoy normalmente soy yo la de esos comentarios  
Ginny: normalmente sería yo la que lanzaría a un gnomo por la ventana O_o  
Uriko: cierto O_o, entonces sigamos con las cartas después de que le asegures a Hermi12 que dejaras a Draco  
Ginny: heee... si yo NUNCA he tenido nada que ver con... ¡oye! ¡Lo has llamado Draco y no Malfoy!  
Uriko: ¿y? No debería importarte   
Ginny: =|... así es... hee... bueno, lee la que sigue...  
Uriko: lo iba a hacer igual es de Buffy, dice "¡¡¡¡¡HOLA A TODOS!!!!!  
Uriko muchas gracias por la información sobre el fic. Y confío en tí si me dices que vigilarás a Ginny (O si no lo hará Lilyth).   
Por cierto eso de unirte a mi grupo Lilyth... ¡DE ACUERDO! Formaremos un grupo para la defensa de Draco de las manos de Ginny y las demás admiradoras de Hogwarts. Será sólo nuestro y si lo intentan tocar, las mataremos a todas con mi colacuerno Draky =)Jajaja.  
Ahora vamos a las preguntas y agradecimientos:  
1. ¿Cuál es tu objetivo ahora, Ginny? Ya sabes lo que pasará si das una respuesta equivocada.  
2. ¿Has visto al padrino de Harry, Sirius Black? Dicen que está buenísimo y palabras de la autora: "es muy sexy"  
3. Al fin llegamos a un acuerdo sobre las fotos de la cámara de los secretos, por el dinero que me diste tu secreto está salvo y no me quedé con ningún negativo.  
4. Yuu Watase es una chica, esto va por Uriko, es que su nombre confunde mucho ^_^U. ¿Las viste? ¿A que salen buenísimos?  
5. Y esto va por Lilyth, tengo más fotos de Draco y mucho mejores. Te paso algunas. (Te mando la copia de una especial, lo pillé con una toalla acabado de salir de la ducha, que no te la vea Ginny ) Que no se te pierda ninguna que hay exactamente 25 fotos. (Que no te las robe nadie y no quiero decir a nadie).  
  
Ahora voy con los regalos:  
Para Uriko, fotos de Ron (entrenando en el solar cerca de su casa) y vídeos de Angelic Layer de Clamp.  
Para Lilyth, por si no tienes suficiente el carnet de socia oficial del club de fans de Draco, te da derecho a manosearlo un pococ de vez en cuando, pero no demasiado que yo también quiero.  
Para Ginny,(no me he olvidado de ti) fotos de Harry sin camisa (Creo que la terapia con Dumbledore va a durar más de lo previsto ^^U)y una advertencia, con la foto de mi colacuerno húngaro.  
Con esto me despido y no me preguntéis de donde saco tantas fotos o cuanto me gasto en carretes, es secreto profesional.  
  
Ja ne  
Buffy"  
  
Suena el cellular de Uriko  
  
Uriko: ¿he? ¿Bueno?  
Ginny: ¿qué es eso, que es eso? Dime que es eso, no seas mala, no seas así, dime que es eso, egoísta, malvada, ya dime, comparte  
Uriko: ¡Ginny, Cállate! @_@… ¿quien es?  
Lilyth (en el teléfono): ¡hey! ¿¡escuche que me mandaron fotos de Drao y un carnet con derechos de manoseo!? *_*  
Uriko: ¡como demonios...!  
Ginny: ¿cómo es que ella sigue metiendose aquí? O_o  
Uriko: y yo que se...  
Lilyth: ¡Óiganme! ¡yo quiero MIS COSAS!  
Uriko: te las llevare luego *cuelga el teléfono* Ginny, has tu trabajo ^_^  
Ginny: ¿qué? ¡ah! Sip, ya… mi objetivo... pues mi objetivo es tener el mayor raiting en mi programa ^0^ y yo jamás he visto a Sirius Black O_O pero... si es muy sexy... ¿alguien tiene su dirección? Uriko, ¿has visto mi lista?  
Uriko: halla *señala un rincón de la habitación donde hay un papel muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo, junto a unas plumas y unos tinteros*  
Ginny: ¡Oh si! ^^ ah… una cosa más... *susurra* gracias por darme las fotos ;_;  
Uriko: si le pagaste...  
Ginny: ¿cómo me escuchaste? O_O yo susurre ;_;  
Uriko: Ginny, cuando tienes un programa tu vida deja de ser privada, lo siento u_ú pero como la siguiente pregunta es para MI corre a tu montón de papel ^^  
Ginny: lo voy a hacer pero por que YO QUIERO, no por que tu me mandes   
Uriko: aja... bueno. Buffy, si, Yuu Watase me confundió un poco, pero conseguí el primer tomo del manga de Fushigi Yûgi y ya me he hecho fanática de él *_* (¡¡¡Tamahome rLz!!!) y como ya le colgué a Lilyth y Ginny quedo atrapada entre los papeles, yo te agradezco mucho por tus regalos, prometo ^^ ahora...  
  
Uriko va a la esquina donde esta Ginny en un lucha salvaje contra la pila de papel y la tinta con una carta en la mano.  
  
Uriko: mientras estas ahí igual puedes responder...  
Ginny: ¡¡mmhhh!! x_X  
Uriko: es carta de Neus y dice "^0^ wooooooooooo se agotaron las fotos... pero eso fue MI idea así que si consigues más me mandas las fotos a mi primera BWAJAJAJAJAJA. ajem... bueno, no importa mejor me dedico a secuestrar a Harry **Neus se pone una media en la cabeza** jijiji es de las que transìran pero no traspasan... um.. eso era de una media? no sé ^^U bueno ahí voy con mis preguntas:  
1.-¿COMO OSAS COMPARAR A HARRY CON DRACO? Es algo que no entiendo... en segundo curso Harryto te salvó mientras Draco se rascaba... er... la barriga!! eso...  
2.-¿Podrías organizar una cita a Ron y a Hermione? *_* le harías un gran favor a tu hermanito y a mi...  
3.-¿QUÉ HACES EN TU HABITACIÓN ESCUCHANDO MIS ESTUPIDECES? VE A PATEAR A LA CHOCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ***********  
4.-¿Aún sigues ahí? u_u que poca autoridad infundo... ;_;  
Y hasta ahí llegan mis preguntitas...^^U  
  
atte. Neus  
  
PD: Uriko, te regalo un báculo mágico (como el de card captor sakura) para que lo utilices contra Ginny en caso de que no vaya a patear a la Chocha... xD"  
Uriko: ¡viento, enciérrala en tus cadenas de justicia! XDDD *una pequeña ráfaga de viento tira a Ginny al piso pero le quita de encima el papel que la asfixiaba* eeeehhh, esto funciona bien, muchas gracias ^^  
Ginny: gracias, me has salvado ;_;  
Uriko: ¿te salve? O_O  
Ginny: con que después de todo no te hiciste buena ah, pero las preguntas... yo... yo no comparo a Draco con Harry, que va, no puedo compararlos, Harry es muy dulce, aunque no tiene el cuerpazo de Draco tiene buen trasero y... *Uriko le tapa la boca*  
Uriko: Ginny, ¿recuerdas que hace tiempo te arrojé un gnomo? Pues tal vez lo vuelva a hacer, niña   
Ginny: ¡Si ya aventaste uno!  
Uriko: shhh... no lo digas tan alto   
Ginny: ¿por que?  
Uriko: solo no lo digas =S sigue contestando...  
Ginny: bueno, entonces... ¡pues claro que yo les organizo la cita a Ron y Hermione! No por nada soy Ginny, la Diosa del amor ^0^  
Uriko: ¿desde cuando? además, ese dialogo se lo copiaste a Minako Aino cuando te puse videos de Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon   
Ginny(tratando de ignorar a Uriko): no es cierto... ah, patear a Cho... es que ella es más grande ;_;  
Uriko: ¡rata cobardeee! prepara tu cobardía para una carta larga de DivaStarz, "Queridas Ginny, Uriko y Lilyth o Minaro si están ahí:  
Me gustó mucho el último programa y gracias por contestar siempre mis preguntillas. Verás que para este programa les mando a Uriko, Minaro y Lilyth más chocolates, grageas y cerveza de mantequilla. A ti te envío, como se que te gustan, el CD Take Off Your Pants And Jacket de Blink 182 y un aparatito que se llama celular. Sobre el celular dile a Uriko que te explique cómo se usa. Te lo envío porque estoy algo molesta ya que no me dijiste cuando podía ir por tus hermanos así que te llamaré por teléfono para que me digas cuando pueda ir. Recuerda que te llamaré hasta que me lo digas o si no iré a tu casa la próxima semana. Se donde vives y no creo que sea muy difícil encontrar la Madriguera con un helicóptero (uy, cómo me gusta que mis padres sean muggles ^^) y de pasada me llevo a Harry también. Bueno, siguiendo con el tema de las preguntas, aquí van las de esta semana:  
  
1.- ¿Cómo te sientes a que mueras posiblemente en el próximo libro? ¿Cómo se siente el saber que se aproxima tu muerte?  
2.- Supe por ahí que te dan unas depresiones MUY fuertes y dejas de comer cuando Harry no te toma en cuenta...¿En verdad estás tan necesitada? ¿o es solo para llamar la atención? ¿o es tu forma de bajar de peso?  
3.- ¿Es verdad que Crabbe y Goyle tienen un amorío y se andan encerrando en armarios por ahí?  
4.- Dicen que Cho tomará mucha más importancia en el próximo libro. ¿es porque ella y Harry serán novios?  
5.- También supe que Harry puede ser el último heredero de Gryffindor ¿crees que decida tener un hijo en el próximo curso para que él ya no sea el último? ¿quién crees que puede ser la afortunada en cargar con un hijo suyo?  
6.- ¿Se nota que leo muchos rumores?  
7.- ¿Por qué le robas las cosas a la pobre de Lilyth? ¿no te da vergüenza? esto está mal Ginny, muy mal...-_-  
8.- ¿Ronnie empozó ya con sus entrenamiento para ser el nuevo guardián de Gryffindor?  
9.- ¿que te gustaría ser de mayor?¿cuáles son tus hobbies y talentos artísticos?¿es verdad que piensas quitarle la corona como princesa del pop a Britney Spears?  
10 y última.- ¿Cuáles son algunos de los nombre en tu lista de prospectos? Si está JC Chasez en ella TE MATO!!!!! te sacaré la piel y eso fluorescente pelo a tiras hasta que no te quede un hálito de vida!!!! He dicho!! ^^  
  
Bueno, siento de todo corazón el haberte hecho tantas preguntas pero soy un poquitito curiosa ^.^  
Espero que todas estén muy bien y, Ginny, no deberías tratar tan mal a Uriko, no ves que sufre mucho ;_;... y tus gnomos también, ellos está ahí por ti y mira cómo los tienes...pobres.  
Cómo decía ante, que todas están bien y espero, Ginny, que tengas un poco de conciencia y recapacites. Bueno, sin más que decir se despide con mucho cariño:  
*~DivaStarz~*"  
Uriko: mil gracias por todos los regalos, esto se estar asociada con Ginny tiene ventajas muy grandes ^_^  
Ginny: para mi no, me quitas cámara ;_;  
Uriko: no es cierto, yo estoy aquí en mi orillita *se ve a Uriko desparramada en un área de 5 m2* mejor... ¡empieza a contestar! Es bien sabido que con DivaStarz y Booly Mussa es mejor ir al grano ^^  
Ginny: claro, y tu te diviertes, ella siempre me hacen preguntas vergonzosazas ;_;  
Uriko: muahahahahhaa.... por eso las adoro =)  
Ginny: malvada ... ¡pero más mala DivaStarz! ¿cómo me dices que voy a morir? ;_; yo no sabía  
Uriko: es que Rowling no tiene la confianza de decirte nada, seguro sabe que si lo hiciera la información estaría regada por ahí   
Ginny: ¡no es cierto! Y tampoco es cierto que dejo de comer, soy una persona muy sana ^_^  
Uriko: ¡tu no dejarías de comer ni aunque quisieras!  
Ginny: ¡deja de meterte en medio de cada respuesta!  
Uriko: no quiero xP pero ahora te dejo contestar por que la siguiente esta interesante =)  
Ginny: ¡¡oh my god!! ¡Con que era eso!  
Uriko: ¿qué?  
Ginny: ¡los vi! ¡los vi! ¡Puercos! ;_; cuando estaba en tercer curso los vi en el armario de Filch, fue horrible, yo no sabía que eran ellos... o bueno, creo que si, pero nooo, tuve que ir a terapia ;_;  
Uriko: yo también hubiera tenido que ir O_O momento, ¿cómo que Harry va embarazar a alguien? O.ó niño malo  
Ginny: ¡¡aaahh!! Como no sea Cho Chang ;_; la fulana ya me tiene traumada ;_;  
Uriko: ¿más que Crabbe y Goyle? O_O  
Ginny: _0_ noooooooooooo  
Uriko y Ginny a la vez: si, lees muchos rumores  
Ginny: y no me da vergüenza robarle a Lilyth por que ella se robo mis plumas de azúcar ;_; Ron ya empezó su entrenamiento y... *voltea a ver a Uriko mirando por la ventana con una cámara*  
Uriko: ah, lo siento, continua ^^  
Ginny: y... y… ¿que iba decir? O.o  
Uriko(tomando una foto de Ron): yo que se...  
Ginny: ah, si, no se que voy a ser de grande... pero si me apoyan ¡le quitare el titulo a esa tipa! Vi su video y no me gusta T0T y a Uriko tampoco  
Uriko: cierto... cierto... aja...  
Ginny: además yo canto mejor que ella... *empieza a cantar* ¡¡¡en la cámara atrapada, estoy con Ryddle, oh!!!! ¡¡¡Serpientes y estatuas, desmayada yo estoooooooooooooooooooooyyyy!!!  
  
A Uriko se le cae la cámara y le sale un tic en el ojo  
  
Uriko: Dios santo, Ginny... por favor cállate O__o  
Ginny: si canto muy bien, y esa la compuse yo  
Uriko: -,- ¿que te diré? Asegura tu vida en la ultima pregunta...  
Ginny: oh... yo... no, claro que no lo tengo, es más, ¡jamás lo he visto! *se voltea y empieza a borrar algo en la larga lista* ¡es todo tuyo Diva! ^^ y no me digas que trato mal a mi gnomos... es que ellos son unos malagradecidos... pero ya vez que Uriko también es mala con ella, ¡lanzó uno!  
Uriko: el intento patearme, ¡y ya te dije que no lo digas y menos que lo grites!  
  
Una lechuza entra por la ventana y le entrega a Uriko un sobre rojo y pesado...  
  
Uriko(le vuelve el tic en el ojo): Dios... te dije que no lo gritaras...  
  
El sobre explota y se escucha la voz de Hermione Granger amplificada no 10 veces, tampoco 20 y menos 30, sino 40 veces...  
  
Voz de Hermione: Uriko, tienes un citatorio formal conmigo, Hermione Weas... digo, *se escucha un poco más bajo* demonios, me pregunto si puedo modificar eso... *se escucha normal* Hermione Granger para discutir acerca de la federación del frente de conservación de los gnomos y su defensa  
  
Uriko: ¡DIOS! Si voy con Hermione soy carne muerta... o si no, al menos sere un pantalón sin un solo centavo... me va multar, o me va atacar... tengo que salir de aquí O_O  
Ginny: Dios... pobre de ti O_O  
Uriko: Ginny, tenemos que dejar la madriguera, nos ocultaremos en las coladeras de Londres mientras encontramos un lugar en el que Hermione no pueda encontrarnos O_O ¡¡¡vamonos!!!  
  
Uriko jala a Ginny hacía la puerta  
  
Ginny: espera... ¡quedan más cartas! ¿qué hacemos  
Uriko: no hay tiempo, tráelas y cuando sea seguro volveremos al programa... ahora correee, puede estar espiándonos...  
  
Ginny y Uriko salen corriendo de la madriguera, toman "prestada" la saeta de fuego de harry y se encaminan a las coladeras de Londres para ocultarse de Hermione... ¿cuándo las volveremos a ver? Muy pronto... =)  
  
°.:¨°`:*:´°¨:. Las Notas de Uriko .::¨°´:*:`°¨:.° El regreso...  
  
Hola... aquí habla Uriko, escondida no les diré donde (por mi propia seguridad =S) de la loca defensora de los gnomos y los elfos: Hermione Granger...  
Bien, debo responder a unas cartas inéditas... aquí, por eso mi pequeña sección regresa, pero no estará aquí siempre... de echo rara vez aparecerá, bueno, a lo que voy.  
  
Buffy, Lilyth no puede aparecer de nuevo, lo siento muchísimo, en serio u_u pero como estoy segura que te llevaras bien con ella y me dio permiso de publicarlo, puedes escribirle a su mail, que es lilyth_k@hotmail.com y muchas gracias por participar en "Amores con Ginny Weasley"  
  
Hermi, no te había dicho por que.. pues... por que soy tonta y no me hago mucha publicidad ^^U Eso por el primer mensaje, y para el ultimo que dejaste... pues aquí esta otro capitulo, no un anuncio, ^^   
Ahora... Ginny me esta esperando, quien sabe si este lugar aún sea seguro... ;_; *se va* 


End file.
